


【银土】红桃K落难记

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土赌场设定。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 75





	1. 第1页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

“十四？十四！你到底有没有听我说话？”警视近藤勋在办公桌上敲了两下，并且提高了音量。  
“对不起！我在听，您刚才说的是三年前突然消失的大毒枭熊本苍龙将现身东京吗？”土方挺直身体，连忙为自己刚才的走神道歉。

“没错，他上次出现的时候带走了价值50亿日元的海洛因。有可靠消息，三天后他将会出现在东京，“天堂之门”夜总会的老板会接待他，根据调查后我们发现这个夜总会还有一个地下赌城。缉毒组的计划是安排警员进入赌城卧底，他们的警员年龄和外形都不太合适，赌城不可能录用他们的，所以提出和刑事课一起合作。我仔细看过有经验的警部资料，你是最合适的人员。”近藤双手交叉放在办工作上，非常严肃地看着他。

“我一个人去吗？”这是土方第一次接到卧底的任务，心里多少有些忐忑的。

“为了保险起见，警视厅还会安排一名警察卧底。”近藤并没有告诉他另一人是谁，而是打开抽屉，将里面的文件袋拿出来递给他。

保险起见？  
土方微微蹙眉，心里暗暗地想着，警局为了办这个大案，连自己的警员也不是完全信任的，两路人马同时行动，如果有人变节或者牺牲，也不会影响到另一人继续执行任务。而且。两人相互不认识，也相当于保护了对方的安全。

“没有照片吗？”  
土方十四郎打开资料，除了大概年龄、身高和爱好，剩下的都是和他有关案子的介绍。

“呵呵，要是有照片可能早就抓到他了！说不定，熊本苍龙也是化名！”近藤勋苦笑着说：“就连这次线索，也是线人花了两个月时间才得到的。他喜欢赌博，这一点是可以肯定的。”

“我的任务就是找到他，然后想办法联络警方实施抓捕，对吗？”土方深吸了口气，向上司再次确认。

“是的。一旦确认了熊本的身份，我不管你用什么方法，立刻向警署报告！”近藤说完后，脸上露出了担心的表情：“在没有十足把握的前提下，你千万不要擅自行动！这是命令！”  
“是！”土方大声应着，然后便行礼离开了警视办公室。

仔细看过资料后，土方十四郎不由倒吸了口凉气。他只在电视上看过赌城，灯火辉煌、纸醉金迷，兔女郎们穿着很少的衣服行走在大厅里，到处是喊叫声，放浪的狂笑声。那里面的高级食物、红酒可以随意享用，充斥着香薰、香水还有男人的汗味。仿佛在赌桌上、老虎机前，可以将所有的烦恼都忘得一干二净。

那种地方，可不就像是“天堂”吗？

接到任务后，土方花了一下午熟悉资料。第二天就准备去天堂之门面试了，他紧张得手心冒汗。因为赌城的安检非常严格，在开始工作会收缴员工的通讯器材，只能统一使用内部对讲设备。所以，他不能用普通卧底常用的那种皮下植入追踪器来联系警署，进入赌场后就相当于失联。找到毒枭后，要怎么上报，这些事只能靠他随机应变了。

土方换好了西装站在镜子前，上下打量着自己。合身的衣服显露出他挺拔的身材，还算端正的脸上总挂着严肃的表情，按照同事建议，不要总绷着脸，不要系领带，白衬衣扣子要解开两颗。他强挤出一丝微笑，望着镜子里如同面部抽筋般的表情，心里暗暗嘀咕着：难道这样子就适合做卧底了吗？

不知道怎么的，土方心里总有种被小看了的感觉。他又想起上司说起另一名卧底，对方是什么样的人呢？大家相互不认识，干起活儿难道不怕起摩擦吗？

可是，眼下他没有时间去纠结这些了。

==================================

“啊~啊！真是讨厌，这破地方什么都没变啊！”  
坂田银时从新干线下车时，嘴里含着棒棒糖，冲着巨大的站牌灯箱大声嚷着，引来站台工作人员和来往行人的瞩目。斜对面的镜面广告牌上映出他那疲惫的脸，没什么精神的眼睛正注视着电梯的方向，银色的卷发迎风飘动显得有些蓬乱。

停留了片刻，他顺着人流朝出站方向走去。他的行李很少，只有一个提包而已。坂田并不打算在这里逗留太久，办完事情就准备离开。

一年前，坂田银时在东京输得一塌糊涂，就连乘坐新干线的钱都是赌城的人打发的——这好像是那里的规矩，给输光的人车费回家，是让人拿了钱再来的意思。但是这对银时来说是莫大的耻辱。  
他这一次来到东京的目的，就是去那个让他栽了跟头的地方雪耻。

银时是一个职业赌徒。  
他有着超强的记忆力和观察力，还有至今没有翻车的看家本领——出千。一般的赌局，只要集中精神都能应付。大型赌场里，就没那么容易过关。上次在东京“天堂之门”赌城，因为赢得太过张扬，被庄家暗箱操作输光了全部家当，就连他珍藏的翡翠烟斗都抵押在那里了，期限12个月两千万日元赎回。现在想想，要不是有那个烟斗，恐怕连银时的命都丢在那里了。

这一年里，坂田辗转在大阪、京都偶尔也去澳门和首尔，积累财富的同时锻炼自己的技艺，终于等到了时机成熟，才决定再次来到东京。  
不管怎么说，至少烟斗要拿回来。银时恨恨地想着，将嘴里的塑料棒丢进垃圾桶。

东京的地铁一直都那么拥挤，坂田银时几乎是被推进去的。他其实很少乘地铁，这次人突发奇想，想看看会不会碰到“好玩”的事。

银时好不容易找到一个可以站稳的地方，勉强抓住车厢正中的立柱，转眼已经有五六只手抓在上面。他将包放在地上，突然有个男人被人潮推挤过来，一个没站稳就用力踩在了银时的脚上。

“哎呀！混蛋！你给我站好点！”银时痛得龇牙咧嘴，将那人推开。  
“对不起。”对方道歉地语气有些敷衍，钴蓝色的眼睛望向他的时候，愣了两秒后飞快地移开了视线。他拼命抓住立柱才保持了平衡。

“可恶，好疼！”   
“实在不好意思。”  
银时皱着眉上下打量着他，总有种似曾相识的感觉。那人一身上班族的打扮，还算英俊的脸庞紧绷着，表情严肃地注视着车门上方的电子显示屏，应该是在看站名。乘车的人太多，那人再次被推挤过来，银时的手一不小心碰到他的裤袋，口袋里装着一些东西，那种触感是他太熟悉不过的了。

银时觉得自己的脚趾都没有知觉了，但那家伙连道歉没诚意，那我只好找你赔一点医药费了......  
他低下头，嘴角扬起一丝狡黠的笑容。


	2. 第2页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

辗转来到”天堂之门”之门，土方站在金碧辉煌的会所前，仔细地看着这座建筑。欧式风格的楼房地面两层，地下应该至少也是两层。一条5米左右的廊道通往巨大的玻璃转门，廊道地面上铺着厚厚的深枣红色羊毛地毯。外侧两根大理石柱为这条廊道撑起了顶盖。会所的屋顶上，有形态各异的天使和圣婴雕像。宽约50米的建筑外侧墙体上有十数盏中世纪风格的铜盖摩裟玻璃罩灯具，还有高大的拱形玻璃窗，想必不想让人看到里面，连玻璃上的花纹都仿造玫瑰花窗的造型。

有四名保安人员站在廊道两旁走来走去，还有一名像玩具兵打扮的年轻人，专门为客人拉车门，做指引的工作。可能是土方十四郎的职业病吧！他那打量着“天堂之门”的眼神过于认真严肃，几分钟后便有保安走上前来。

“喂，你在看什么呢？”彪悍的高大男人连墨镜都没有摘除，凶神恶煞地问道。

“我、我是来找工作的。”土方回答道。  
“跟我来吧！”另一个瘦子冲他做了个手势，土方连忙跟上去，那人拍了拍他的肩膀说：“我们店常年招人，看你条件还不错，应该能行的。”

“我想找服务员的工作。”土方装作唯唯诺诺的样子说：“我只能干点儿粗活。”

“嘿嘿，我说的就是服务员！不过，服务员还是分很多种的嘛！”瘦子邪恶地笑了笑。

前面就快要到办公室了，土方不再接话了。他已经明白瘦子说的意思，有些人是来卖身的，美其名曰服务员。有些人则是真正的服务员，这类型的服务员没什么地位，挣钱不多倒是比那一种服务员要自由些。

“说一下姓名，年龄。”  
“土方……多串，23岁。”

“多串？呵呵，这名字真够土的。”面试他的人是个30岁左右的男人，这个奇怪的名字令他鄙夷地笑了笑，随后示意他原地转了个圈，又仔细地看土方的，最后问道：“我们现在招聘的岗位是少爷，一种是在夜总会里上班的少爷，专门服务阔太太小姐的，也得要服务有特殊需求的老爷公子哥。另一种少爷，就是在负一层端茶送水的，工资要少些，不过运气好也可以拿到不少小费。你要做哪一种？”

“我、干不了别的，就、就端茶送水吧！”土方结结巴巴地说，为了装得更像，他小心翼翼地问道：“那个.......薪酬怎么算的？”

瘦子靠在墙边，捂着嘴笑了：“就他这样的，KTV部的上条姐能要他吗？居然叫多串，哈哈哈！笑死人了！”

“工资是每个月30万日元，一个月休息两天，上班时间听经理安排，你要做吗？”男人用关节在桌子上敲了两下。  
“要做！”土方重重地点了点头。

=================================

土方被带去了负一层，员工休息室是两人一间，只有四叠大小，高低床上的寝具还算干净。领来工作服便被要求立刻换上了，和外面传闻的一样。他自进入赌城之后，就被没收了手机和身份证明，当然那是临时准备的。直到这时，他才发现自己随身带着的现金不见了

一定是被刚才电车上那个银发混蛋偷了！  
竟然敢偷警察的钱，下次再见到一定把他抓回警局！土方在心里怒骂着。不过，那个人赤红色的双瞳十分罕见，他总觉得在哪里见过，现在却怎么也想不起来了。

“多串，现在要带你去见领班，你要好好听他的话！”

这个被人嘲笑的名字，是去年和同事一起吃关东煮，一个打游戏机的街头混混乱叫的，后来同事经常开玩笑。上司建议他用这个化名，也是为了保证不穿帮。在卫生间换好衣服，发现自己简直变了一个人。有些紧身的马甲，黑色领结，还有胸口叠得整整齐齐的手巾。连手表的统一发的，马甲的第一颗纽扣上别着一个微型麦克，黑色的线连接的另一端挂在右耳上，是一个入耳式耳麦，这就是他们内部的对讲设备。

接下来，要去接受领班的训话了，原来当服务员也有许多注意事项的。一想到要在这里呆好几天，土方都觉得头疼，他烦躁地皱起眉头，心里暗暗地希望这次行动能快点结束。

第二天下午四点，所有上夜班的服务生和女侍者们都换好了衣服，他们的领班志村新八，是一个外表看起来很和蔼的青年男子，给他们在一个小房间里简短开了一个会。大约是服务员临时性太强，他们对彼此的态度也很敷衍。不过，土方就是不想被人记住。

“多串，你去C5号台附近补位。”  
“好的。”  
真的好别扭啊！  
走进工作区域时，对讲里不时传来叫他的声音，土方无奈地摇了摇头，强令自己习惯这个称呼。

赌场虽然设在负一层，但是换气设备却很棒。现在至少有200人在这里走动，丝毫没有气闷的感觉。男人们服装各异，女人们更是画着很浓的妆，完全看不出对方的职业和年龄。轮盘的赔率很高，老虎机返还率高，适合喜欢刺激的年轻人，筛子的玩法很简单，比较适合年纪大的人。在赌场东面的墙上，有一块52吋的超大显示屏，那里聚集着时时彩的玩家。当然，最受欢迎的还是纸牌，在赌城深处有三张赌桌，那里从早到晚都满满是人。

兔女郎都是可爱的年轻女孩，保安们悄无声息地穿梭在大厅里。土方发现只有荷官是与众不同的，他们总是一副神圣不可侵犯的表情，几乎不和客人以外的人接触，由经理统一管理。

端着饮品在赌场里来回走动，虽然很方便寻找目标，实际上却是个很辛苦的工作。在赌场里走动了四个小时，嘈杂喧闹的环境使人头疼，而且一直保持托盘的姿势，土方觉得手腕都要断了。更要命的是，他没有看到任何一个类似资料里描述的像是毒枭的人，也没有任何一个貌似同僚的人过来和他接触。  
他心里开始有些着急了。

“多串，你送三杯卓诗尼到A17号台去。”  
“好的。”  
耳麦里传来领班的声音，他立刻应声道。这个近三千平方的赌城，每一台机器、桌都有编号，有些特殊的点单会直接报到领班那里。而土方要留神这些特别点单的人，很有可能是他要找的人。

“22果然是我的幸运数字！哈哈哈！”  
“哇！好厉害！”  
“他已经押中三次了，运气太好了！”  
经过A09轮盘大桌时，那里忽然爆发出一阵掌声，随后男人夸张的笑声透过人墙传出来。他们在围观的人，正是坂田银时。动作夸张的围着轮盘桌走来走去，最后将筹码押在标注着19的格子里。待所有人都押好以后，荷官会宣布赌局开始。

这些人只记得自己赢时的快乐，完全不记得输钱的痛苦啊！土方望着那厚厚的人墙，轻轻地摇了摇头，快步朝A17号走去。

待土方转回来的时候，他看见一个穿着白西装的男人心满意足地从轮盘桌边走开，手里还拿着一袋沉甸甸的筹码，看这样子是要去前面的纸牌区。这个人引起了土方的注意，因为那头银发实在太扎眼了，于是土方不动声色地快速移动到他侧面，仔细看了看对方的脸，立刻认出了这就是在地铁上被他踩了脚的人。

竟然在这里碰见了！原来是个赌棍，难怪不得会偷钱。土方厌恶地皱起眉，立刻拦在那人的面前。

“草莓气泡饮？还行，那我要一杯吧！”银发男人的视线在托盘上移动着，选了一杯比较满意的，酒杯刚刚送到唇边，却被服务员抓住了手腕。他抬起眼皮，不快地问道：“喂，这是什么意思？”

“既然你赢了那么多，是不是应该把偷我的钱还给我了？”土方冷冷地瞪着他，抓住银时的手加重了力道。

“哈哈，原来是你！”  
坂田银时已经认出了他就是地铁上遇到的人，见他一身服务员打扮不禁笑出声来。虽然有些痛，但是他并没有急于甩开土方的手，而是歪着脑袋痞气十足地说：“你有什么证据说我拿了你的钱？”

“少给老子装蒜！快点把钱还来，不然——”  
“不然你要报警吗？恐怕到时候困扰的人是你吧！”银时猩红色的双瞳得意地看着他，又看了看被他抓住的手腕：“你还不打算放开吗？我可要喊人了哦！”

这个无赖！  
土方青着脸，要是平时早就动手了。可是现在，堂堂警部却被一个小偷耍了却只能吃哑巴亏，他气得头发都要立起来了。

“我说，你该不是那种……少爷吧？”  
“哈？”


	3. 第3页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

看着银时脸上那意味深长的笑容，土方有种被侮辱的感觉，他青着脸正要发作——

“多串？你在干什么？！”  
耳麦里传来志村的声音，很显然他从监控器里看到了刚才的那一幕，提高了八度的音量吼道：“你要敢和客人动手，现在就给我走人！马上回到自己的岗位上去！”

“多串？”  
坂田银时愣了一下，似乎想起了什么，他低着头摸着鼻头强忍着笑意：“原来是他......” 

“你笑什么？等会儿再找你算账！”看银时笑得古怪，土方的脸色更加难看了，他的视线移到银时手里提着的筹码上，没好气地警告道：“你要是敢在这里耍手段，我绝对会打得你连内脏都吐出来！”

“嘁，威胁我吗？”

银时双手叉在腰间，望着土方的背影，忽然感慨起命运的巧合来。这个人从在车上遇见就是一脸严肃可怕的表情，还有犀利的眼神，挺直的脊背，强劲的腕力，浑身上下透出一种冷酷且正义的气质，无论怎么看都和服务员这个职业扯不上关系。一个人形象气质和职业如此不相符的情况，只有两个原因，一是因为他太需要钱，二是因为做这个工作，本身就是他的“工作”。

这个世界真是太小了。银时笑着摇了摇头，朝纸牌区走去。  
他已经大概猜到了“多串”为什么会在这里。但是这不关他的事，银时还有自己的事要办。

价值一亿日元的翡翠烟斗，可是比眼前的“闲事”重要得多。他脸上露出兴致盎然的表情，如果顺利的话，也可以考虑再和那人玩一下。

赌城至少要夜里12点以后才会到高峰，客户越多越方便动手。所以在这之前，银时决定先好好放松一下。每个赌坊都会有些不可告人的猫腻，所以他绝不能在任何一个项目上玩太久，赢钱也是点到为止，这样才不会引起管理员的注意。

“啊，已经11点多了！接下来，去玩什么好呢......”  
银时伸了个懒腰，从“二十一”点的牌桌离开，漫不经心地四处望着，其实是在看保全人员的走位。他顺手从侍者盘子里拿了几颗葡萄，边吃边朝老虎机走去。忽然，入口处进来几个人，虽然他们衣着打扮很不显眼，但是仔细看就知道全是名牌。

银时认出了其中一个40岁左右的瘦高男人是“天堂之门”的老板桐木太郎，他满脸堆笑地陪在一个秃 顶肥胖的中年男人身边，恭顺的态度让人看着非常恶心。他们在助手的簇拥下，走到大轮盘桌前。秃顶男人顿时两眼放光，助手连忙将手中端着的筹码递给他。胖男人在桌前踱步，应该是在考虑下注的事，就连桐木也兴致勃勃地参与了游戏。老板对身边的人使了个眼色，几个中层干部模样的人也跟着在轮盘上下注。

桐木那个老贼，几乎从不到赌城来。竟然为了应酬带人过来，看来有大事要发生啊！

这种热闹最好别凑，银时走到角落里一台切水果游戏机前坐下，从机器旁边的孔洞塞了一个游戏币进去，机械地点击着屏幕，脑子里却在思考别的事情。几分钟后，屏幕上突然弹出一个大西瓜，这是切水果的奖励，银时立刻在屏幕上猛划了笔，西瓜被切得稀碎，下面的吐币口箱哗啦啦掉出六七枚游戏币。伸手去捡的时候，他猛然想起那个秃顶男人的脸，曾经在横滨见过一次。

原来是他........  
银时可是天生过目不忘，才练就了赌博常胜将军的本事。他嘴角勾起一丝窃笑，好巧不巧，所有的巧事儿今天都碰到一起。

今天一定会非常有趣的！银时在屏幕上滑动手指的速度，不断喷出的各式水果被切开后纷纷掉落。  
哗啦啦！水果机又掉落了十几枚游戏币。

半小时过后，桐木和秃顶男人玩得兴奋起来，围着桌子又蹦又跳，而保全人员的注意力几乎都在老板那里。银时眯着眼睛，不动声色地移动位置，慢慢靠近楼梯的位置有个小房间。他曾看见有保全和前台人员进去过两次，不过房门并没有上锁。要去负二楼，需要工作人员的磁卡，银时想进去碰碰运气。

坂田银时挖着鼻孔，眼角瞟向四周注意着附近的工作人员。趁着牌桌那边再次传来的欢呼声，大家的视线都被引了过去，他像一条蛇一样悄无声息地溜了进去。房间里没有开灯，只有角落里一部电脑显示屏发出微弱的光线，刚走了几步还撞到矮柜子。

这时候，银时忽然听到外面有脚步声，他快步退回到门旁边，如果被发现他也好找借口脱身。

===================================

土方十四郎快要被领班志村新八的声音吵死了。不停地啰嗦着：要小心服务客人，不要乱说话，不要看热闹，不要乱打听，不要板着个脸，多点微笑.......

“是，是。我明白。”他的回答相当敷衍。

“多串！老板今天过来了，他带着客人在3号桌，你这个新人就不要凑过去了。你去单机游戏区吧！S4号机有个很厉害的射击玩家，他带着鸭舌帽——哔！”

“啧！去你的吧！”  
土方已经忍耐到了极限，烦躁地将耳麦丢开，连麦克风一起关掉了。轮盘桌那边围了许多人，原来是老板桐木太郎过来了。根据警署的消息，天堂之门的老板会亲自接待熊本。那么他身边的那个秃顶男人，应该就是熊本吧！

土方十四郎的心跳加快了速度。但是，大毒枭真的会那么轻易地现身吗？这里面该不会有什么陷阱吧？警视近藤勋特别提醒过他，除非确认不要轻举妄动。

他决定先去监控室看一看，说不定会有收获。昨天领班志村新八向他介绍过会所的布局，楼下监控室的门是单向的，需要去楼梯旁的工作间做人脸登记，也就是说只有内部工作人员才有权限获取磁卡。


	4. 第4页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

他刚刚推开门，还没来得及开灯，大堂里传来一阵骚动。  
“抓住他！别让他跑了！”  
老板桐木太郎忽然大喝了一声，三个保全如同猎犬般扑向一名正往大门方向走的服务员，手中托盘里的香槟杯摔得粉碎。数秒后那名青年就被按在了轮盘桌上，保全从他口袋里掏出一张纸，递给了桐木。站在桐木身旁的胖男人抓起一把筹码摔在他脸上，冷笑着说：“呵呵，你是警察？”

“不、我不是！老板你相信我！这张纸不知道谁塞给我的！啊！”服务员脸都吓白了，语无伦次地解释着，保全的几个老拳砸到他身上，顿时发出杀猪一般的惨叫声。

“哼！吵死了！嘴堵上捆到地下室去！”桐木皱起眉有些生气地吼道，接着又转过身歉意地对那男人说：“别为了这种脏东西打扰了兴致，我们接着玩吧！”  
“唔........那去玩纸牌吧！这张桌子太晦气了！”  
秃顶男人脸上的肥肉颤动了一下，桐木紧跟在他身边朝纸牌区走去，负责清洁的服务员立刻开始收拾轮盘 。  
...... 

彪悍的保全人员像是抓鸡崽儿一样拖着那名服务生朝楼梯间走了过来。土方从门缝里目睹了这一切，紧张地心跳加速，手心直冒汗。他知道每个赌坊都设有关押欠钱赌徒的地方，但是被抓的这个人是不是另一名卧底？他被收缴的纸片上画了什么？要不要想办法救他？

一时间，无数的问题向土方涌来。

土方看了看手表，已经过去五分钟了，他必须要打开耳麦，不然领班一定会派人去找他。土方十四郎慌忙将耳机重新打开，果然立刻听到志村新八声嘶力竭的声音。

“多串！多串跑到哪里去了！马上去给S4号机的客人送被朗姆酒。”  
“收到。”土方耳膜几乎被震穿，他含糊地回答后再一次关掉了耳麦。他刚刚松了口气，房间里却又不寻常的动静——

“喂，我说！你能不能别靠在我身上，很热诶！”  
黑暗中忽然听见有人说话，土方吓了一大跳。他刚才全副精神都关注着外面的事情，丝毫没有注意到门背后其实还站着一个人，而土方单腿腿抵在他的膝盖内侧，右侧身还紧贴在那人的胸口。

“谁？”  
“别动！”  
判断出声音的方向，土方十四郎条件反射般地立刻向旁边闪去，结果那人右手肘勒住他的脖子，左手横在胸前紧紧地搂住他，使他动弹不得。这时，土方闻到一股甜腻的气味。  


他右手用力去扯对方的手腕，左手肘猛地向后撞过去，然后趁那人松劲儿身子向前倾，立刻挣脱了对方的控制。

“呃！你妈的，很痛诶！”  
银时的左侧腹传来一阵巨痛，他皱着眉干脆整个人向前扑过去，黑暗中传来桌子移位的摩擦声，有些细小物品散落的声音，然后是某人摔倒在地的钝响，银时压在他身上，捂着他的嘴放低声音呵斥着：“给你说了别动！要是有人来了，咱俩谁也跑不了！”

房间里的光线很微弱，可是土方已经认出了那人。  
那股香甜的气味是在地铁上闻到过，而那双闪着危险光芒的赤色双瞳，根本无需特别去辨认。土方死死地盯着他，用力点了点头，对方的手才从他的嘴上移开。 

“你在这种地方干什么？又想偷东西吗？”土方压低声音呵斥道。  
“那你呢？既然是赌场的工作人员，根本不需要鬼鬼祟祟的吧？”  
“哼！那我干脆以工作人员的身份把你送去老板那里吧！”  
“真的可以吗？要我揭穿你警察的身份也没问题吗？”银时忽然冷笑了道。  
“你以为胡说八道有人会相信吗?”土方表面上不动声色，心里却着实一惊。

“嚯~那么要不要试试看，那个桐木是信你还是信我？”银时停顿了一下，继续说道：“去年，你不是还和警署的同事一起关东煮吗？升职做卧底来了吗！多——串！”  
“......！”  
银时的呼吸喷在土方的脸上有些痒，怔怔得望着那人的奇怪笑容，虽然有些模糊但是这次是真的想起来了。

“您的胃口真好呢！这是第十串吧！”小店的老板开玩笑地说着，“这一串算是送你的！”  
“哈哈哈哈！土方真的很厉害，咱们警署恐怕没人吃得过你！”同僚们跟着打趣道。  
“啰嗦！我吃得下你们不服气吗？”土方不快地皱着眉。  
“呵呵！竟然能吃得下十串关东煮，不如叫多串吧！”坐在墙边玩小钢珠的青年，随口调侃道。  
“哈哈哈，那以后就叫土方多串吧！”  
“想死吗？你们这群混蛋！”

虽然那人背对着他们，但是那轻佻的话语还有满脑袋的银色卷发，绝对是他。  
这是什么诡异的缘分？还是说这家伙是我的克星吗？为什么偏偏在卧底的时候碰见他？！

“唔！”  
突然，他的嘴巴被一阵温热覆盖住了，因为太过于震惊，大脑里轰的一声几乎忘了下一步要做什么。

是的，正当土方惊愕地发呆时，银时忽然吻住了他。

其实这是坂田银时的下意识动作。他俯视着土方俊朗端正的五官，浓密的黑色V字刘海搭在额前，一双眼睛瞪得溜圆，身体就像是黑暗中被制服的黑猫一样全身僵硬，这表情实在是太有趣。银时不由地心神动摇，想也没想就亲了下去。

”给老子、滚——！”  
银时趁他想说话，灵活的舌头立刻顶入齿关，缠住他的舌尖在口腔里搅动。那甜腻的味道长驱直入，强行投喂的津液和他的气息混合在一起，像是产生了化学反应一样，土方只觉得头脑有些晕乎乎的。衬衣被银时从裤子里拉出来，那火热的掌心刚刚贴到他腰部的皮肤，土方立刻清醒过来，他扣住那人的手，用尽全力将压在他身上的人推开。

当黑暗中再次传来“咕咚”的声响时，银时被一拳打得撞到了墙边，背部的剧痛使他缓缓的蹲下身。他舌头被土方咬了，嘴里满是血腥味。他看到土方已经坐起身来，颤抖的呼吸声中透着惊恐和愤怒。  
可怕的沉默中，就像两头野兽在对峙。

“有话说话，再动手我就不客气了！”银时啐了一口血唾沫，没好气地嘟囔着。  
“死变态！想让我杀了你是吗？”土方将他从地上揪起来。

“亲了一下而已，你这家伙是大姑娘吗？"土方的反应更加激起了银时逗他的念头，这个人真的太有趣了。银时甩开他揪住前襟的手，在乱蓬蓬的卷发上烦躁地挠了几下，抬起眼望着他。  
“啊~啊！烦死了！你到底想怎么样嘛？”


	5. 第5页

�  
设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

“名字？”  
“坂田银时。”  
“你到赌城来的目的是什么？”  
“是不是我说了，你也会说？”  
“那得看你到底是什么人了！”  
银时的眼角门缝瞟了一眼，自知时间不多，于是深吸了口气，索性一股脑儿全说了出来。  
“我要去负二楼取个东西，一年前我把爷爷祖传的翡翠烟斗输到这里了，我必须要拿回来。”

原来是个赌棍输了钱来偷东西而已！今天这种情况，如果能利用他一下的话......  
土方思付了片刻后说道：“我要找个人，确定了之后要把消息尽快送出去。”

果然和我想得差不多！  
银时嘴角扯动了一下说：“如果你是要找和桐木在一起的那个人，恐怕认错人了！”  
土方的脑子里轰的一声，扑过去将他抵在墙上质问道：“你怎么知道我在找谁？你还知道些什么？”  
“啧！那个胖老头，只不过是个管家而已，根本不够资格桐木陪着他。”银时小声嘀咕着。  
“你见过我要找的人？”

“熊本苍龙？澳门见过一次。”银时一副事不关己的表情嘟囔着，猛地扳过土方的下巴，“为什么桐木会陪着那个管家？动动你的猪脑子想一下嘛！”

“啧！别碰我！”土方别扭地打开他的手。银时的话令他的腋下汗津津的，如果真如他所说，刚才险些就真上当了。土方盯着眼前这个吊儿郎当的家伙，既然他见过熊本就更加不能放他走了。

银时的表情忽然严肃起来：“多串，既然我们各有各的事，不如合作怎么样？”  
“合作？怎么合作？”土方愣了一下。  
“你把我带去负二楼，协助我把翡翠烟斗取回来。我帮你找那个人，怎么样？”银时咧着嘴笑了，仿佛是确定了土方一定会接受这个条件。  
“成交！”  
情况紧急，必须要先找到熊本，至于银时嘛任务结束后再处置吧！土方打开了房间的灯，走到电脑旁的人脸识别机那里，“我要打开麦克了，从现在开始别乱说话。”  
“ok。”

=================================  
“我带你下去可以，但是保险库的密码锁只有老板才知道，你打算怎么进去？”土方在下楼梯之前，再一次地问道。   
坂田银时拍了拍衣服口袋，嘴角扯出一个狡猾的笑容：“我自然有办法，你不用管！给我十分钟就行，咱们在单向门那里汇合。”

“十分钟是吗？记清楚，多一分钟我都不会等你！还有，如果你被抓到了，我可不会救你！”土方瞪着他，表情极其严肃地做着最后的警告。

“唉，条子真是无情啊......”  
银时望着走在前面的土方的背影，小声嘀咕着。不过话虽这么说，银时相信土方并不会真正置他于不顾，这感觉仿佛在刚才亲吻他的时候就已经确定了。如果不是这种情况下相遇，说不定可以和他成为很好的朋友。不过，现在不是考虑这个的时候，银时轻轻地拍了拍自己的脸。

负二层非常安静，只接待一些特殊客户。靠墙的三个大包厢也都关着门，不知道里面到底有没有客人。这一层的中庭比楼上要小得多，被分成许多个小房间，门上没有任何标识。包厢里有专人服务，外面竟一个人都没有。单向门的防护下，估计也不需要太多人。办公区域和这边是隔开的，领班也没有告诉他员工通道在哪里。总之，这里看起来就像是座小型迷宫。

“走廊尽头左转是监控室，但是保险库的位置我不知道。”土方带着他穿过包厢区域，躲进在卫生间，准备和他分头行动。

银时挑起眉头，没什么精神的死鱼眼鄙夷地看着他：“什么嘛，就你这样的还来当卧底！知道的还没我多！”  
“混蛋你说什么！”  
“嘘——！”银时竖起食指抵在唇边，示意他小声点。他望向土方身后的镜子，整理了一下蓬乱的卷发，在出发之前拍了拍土方的肩膀：“十分钟哦，别忘了！”

“喂！”  
土方见他那副胸有成竹的样子，不禁有些担心，还想再嘱咐几句，可那人已经走向走廊的另一端了。他连忙看了看手表，然后往监控室走去。土方现在基本可以确定刚才被抓的人不是卧底，警察不会贸然出手，再说那么轻易就被抓住，这素质也太差了吧！熊本的事，待银时出来后再说，现在先看看有没有同僚的线索吧！

坂田银时去年来天堂之门的时候，就把这里摸得一清二楚了。在这座赌城整整玩了三天三夜，这里24小时灯火辉煌，歌声音乐声，喊叫声掌声不断，进来的人根本分不清白天黑夜，时间在这里不过是个数字而已。当体力接近极限的时候，银时几乎是机械式地往轮盘里押注，厌烦了这个又跌跌撞撞地去玩纸牌，21点本来是他的强项，却依然是一败涂地。不仅把赢来的钱输进去，还有全部积蓄，总共近2亿日元。

他怎么会不知道这里呢？   
上一次因为还不上在赌场借的钱，被关在这里两天。他是迫不得已把翡翠烟斗交了出去，才重获自由。他是亲眼看着保全人员把烟斗放进保险库的，按照他的话说，死都不会忘记那道门的位置。

银时来到一扇大铁门前，将口袋里有个解码仪贴在锁芯的位置，按下了启动钮。这个运动手表大小的一起，是他专门去美国定制的，每秒钟解码499种数字及字母的组合，而且还可以破坏警铃程序。因为这东西是保险柜的克星，价格非常昂贵。不过，对于银时来说肯定是物超所值。

咔哒，咔哒！  
锁芯出传来两声轻微的金属扣跳动的声音——大门上的电子屏幕闪了两下，接着被弹出来了。  
银时看了看表，得意地笑了笑：还有五分钟。

土方刚走了几步，忽然想起耳麦还没开机，立刻打开了麦克。奇怪的是，并没有听到志村的声音。  
“领班，领班？我现在带客人去找手机。”这是他一开始就想好的借口。  
在进入监控室前，土方又重复了一遍。两分钟后，对方终于有了回应。  
“我是志村。客人找到手机后立刻回到岗位上。”  
“收到。”领班的声音很冷淡，和刚才的火烧眉毛的态度大相径庭，土方不禁有些纳闷。

土方进入监控室后，工作人员验证了他的身份后，空出一台机器让他用。土方快速地浏览着画面，桐木还在陪着秃顶男人，他们玩纸牌游戏时的样子比刚才还要兴奋。忽然，他在单机游戏区看到一个熟悉的身影。沿着那人的视线望过去，他在看一个戴着鸭舌帽玩3D射击游戏的男人。

是领班志村新八，他的表情为什么......  
土方十四郎的后背猛地发紧，意识到自己可能犯下很大的错误。他看看了表，立刻离开了监控室。说来真是天大的笑话，重要的任务当前，他竟然将赌注压在一个小偷的身上。现在还要履行约定，去和银时汇合。土方脸色发青地朝外走去，心里懊恼地嘀咕着：遇到这么个麻烦家伙真够倒霉的，差点把最重要的事给耽误了！任务结束后一定要好好收拾他！


	6. 第6页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

银时等候在单向门前来回踱步，看到土方过来，用手指了指手表抱怨道：“晚了两分钟，sir！”   
没时间和他啰嗦，土方瞥了他一眼，银时的白西装脱了下来抱在手腕上，看样子他是得手了。土方没有多问，立刻用磁卡打开了门，可是等在门外的是好几个保全还有打手。  
土方心头一惊，强作镇定地和银时让开了路。

“你是新来的吗？去负二楼干什么？”其中一个人问道。  
“是的。这位客人的手机丢了，我带去看了看监控。”土方将工作牌亮了一下，平静地回答。  
“你的手机？找到了吗？”那人的视线移到银时的脸上，语气中充满了调侃的意味。  
“原来是玩切水果的时候，掉在机器下面了，我现在回去找。”银时一副懊恼的表情说道，催促道：“再不去拿恐怕要被别人捡走了。”

“您这边请！”土方右手做了个礼让的姿势，坂田银时立刻走出了大门。

“你们先等一下！”  
再次被叫住的时候，银时两人的血都凉了。一个强壮高大的男人径直走到土方的面前，他那庞大的身躯简直像一堵移动的墙，他伸出左手，掌心放着一颗白色的衬衣扣子：“刚才有服务生说工作间的东西被人动过了，地上掉了这颗扣子。我们怀疑有人想溜到进来，所以要检查一下。”   
“说不定是工作人员掉的。”土方淡淡地说。  
“不好意思，我们要检查一下所有到负二楼的人，排除嫌疑。”像堵墙一样的男人走向银时，“这位先生，我们要对比一下纽扣。”

那颗扣子是银时的。  
他面无表情地看着那男人越走越近，心里却是鼓声雷动，一定是刚才和土方拉扯的时候掉的，不过他此刻最担心不是扣子，而是怀里西装包住的翡翠烟斗。他能感觉到土方正在看他，好像现在再想对策已经来不及了，背心浸出的冷汗已经淌到腰部。

“诶？！这个扣子是我的吧！”土方像是忽然像起了什么，他慌忙解开马甲嚷了起来，打手一样的男人再次朝土方走去。

真是千钧一发！  
坂田银时舔了下嘴唇，他朝土方望去，才放松下来的心跳骤然加快。土方解开衬衣扣子，第四颗纽扣不知所踪，他结实的胸肌和雪白的皮肤大刺刺地露了出来，银时觉得自己中了邪，眼睛不自觉地穿过衬衣的缝隙去窥视若隐若现的乳珠，他只感觉到口干舌燥，血压升高。恍惚中听到他们的谈话，似乎把扣子给了土方。当土方开始整理着装的时候，他才艰难地移开了视线。

“先生？我们快点去找您的手机吧！”  
“啊，好！”

土方沙哑的声音提高了许多，才将银时拉回了现实。默默地跟在服务生的身后走上了台阶，银时已经自己邪恶的念头扰乱了心绪，真不敢相信刚才生死存亡时刻，他竟然对一个男人产生了情欲。银时预感到这可怕的孽缘有可能会改变他的人生，整个人顿时处在半晕眩的状态。

负一层赌城大厅现在进入了营业的高峰期，客人比刚才还要多了。嘈杂的环境将坂田银时混乱的思绪渐渐冷静下来，而土方十四郎对此一无所知，他戴好对讲设备重新进入服务生的角色，钴蓝色的双眼像猎犬一样注视着穿行的人潮，他们沉浸在赌博的刺激中，神情亢奋得就像地狱里的行尸。

“多串，刚才谢谢了！”银时清了清嗓子，叫住前面的人。  
“不好，桐木他们好像不在这儿了。”可是土方好像并没有注意到他的道谢，他的视线没有捕捉到目标人物，立刻心急火燎地拽着银时大厅的另一端走去。

没走出几步，银时就甩开了他的手：“哎呀！你先放手，我不会跑的！”他也在四处张望着，很显然他比土方还要担心，刚刚从赌城偷了东西，他恨不得立刻离开这里。

“你最好别耍花样，赶快帮我找人！”土方看出了他的心思，冷不丁地从他手里抢过衣服，将里面包裹着的一根细长约20cm的翡翠烟斗塞进后腰皮带扣的位置，完美的藏在马甲里。。

银时反应过来时，只从土方手里抢回了衣服。他一脸怒气地望着土方：“你、你这是什么意思？”  
“找到人以后，我自然会还给你！”土方挑着眼角看着他，他想起刚才在监控里看到的画面，他朝银时背后推了一把：”跟我过来！”

“多串，你在什么地方？”耳麦里传来领班的声音。  
“正往S区单机游戏区过去。”土方答道。  
“有客人遗漏了私人物品在S7号机下面，正好你过去看一下。”  
“好的。” 

当土方十四郎和坂田银时到那边的时候，志村新八已经没有在这一区域了。S区的单机游戏区的人不太多，因为游戏简单而且输赢不大，并不能满足寻求刺激的有钱人。不过，也有不少对闯关执着的人，就比如——那个戴鸭舌帽玩射击的男人，他已经在那里停留了快半小时了。

“你的领班真有意思！”  
S7号机是一台类似于打地鼠的赌博机，土方猫着腰钻到显示器下面去找志村说的东西，银时看他那狼狈样，斜着眼睛调侃道： “类似于这种事不应该让就近的服务生过来看吗？呵呵，我看他摆明了是整你！”

鸭舌。   
土方在机器底下只找到一个小纸团，那上面只有这两字。银时的冷嘲热讽并不是没有道理，而他已经明白了志村一定安排他过来的原因，其实也在确认彼此的身份。志村新八便是另一个卧底，如果土方是警察，应该会明白鸭舌的意思——让作为服务员的他注意这个戴鸭舌帽的男人。如果不是，便会置之不理。

那么，刚才他去工作间时的骚动，也是新八引起的吧！虽然不确定土方是不是卧底，还是给他做了掩护，另一方面也为了试探那个肥胖男人的虚实。

原来如此。  
土方从桌底站起身来，长长地舒了口气。他背对着鸭舌帽男人，靠近银时小声说：“你过去看看，是不是他？小心点！”  
“咦？我吗？”土方的脸忽然凑得那么近，银时微微缩了下脖子，面露难色地说：“能不能离远点看？”

“废什么话！快去！”土方瞪了他一眼。  
“这不是让我玩命吗.......”  
银时无奈地叹了口气，边穿衣服边朝射击去走过去。

射击区一共有三个机位，这个机器最早是从游戏机延伸过来的，到赌城里增加了下注的程序。至少要打中7个9环才能赢一个金币，一个金币可以买10发子弹。围观的人可以给靶中率下注，最高是1赔5，所以围观的人比打靶的人还要兴奋。

可是现在，鸭舌帽男人的周围却一个人都没有，这本身就很反常。坂田银时若无其事地走过去从口袋里摸出一个金币，塞进立柱上的投币孔。他拿起枪，一会儿瞄准一会儿查看扳机，假装不会玩的样子摆弄着。那男人戴着3D眼镜无法看清楚，正当银时想过去搭话的时候，背后忽然有人说话了。不光是银时，连土方都惊呆了。那个幽灵一样突然出现的人正是刚才和桐木一起玩轮盘的秃顶男人。

“少爷，可以过去了。”  
“嗯。”  
鸭舌帽男人将枪放回到架子上，摘下3D眼镜放在立柱侧面的篮子里，一抬头正好和银时打个照面。坂田银时半张着嘴，赤色瞳孔张大，一副遇到鬼的表情。四目相对至少凝视了三秒。那个男人的脸颊抽动了一下，瞪着他的眼睛想老鹰一样犀利，几乎要喷出火来。

“糟糕！这下真的完蛋了！多串，你这回真是害死我了！”银时也认出他了，心里连连叫苦。

土方站在七八米外的地方，见这阵势心里已经全然明白了，这才是真正的熊本苍龙。可是他看到银时脸色苍白什么话也没说，竟不知道该不该上前解围。

只见熊本咧着嘴，狰狞地笑着说：“死老千，真是踏破铁鞋无觅处啊！伊藤叔，把他给我抓起来！”

“真的是他！”  
坂田银时惨叫了一声，飞也似得朝大厅另一端跑去。而那胖男人大喝了一声“他出千！”，周围的保全人员还有服务员都朝他追了过去。赌场里顿时乱作一团，银时一边跑一边推搡着客人，紧接着女人的尖叫声，工作人员的喊叫声此起彼伏。不到三分钟，被银时撞到的人、酒杯、食物、纸牌、筹码还有弹珠，乱得一塌糊涂。

土方震惊地看着这一切，情况忽然变得不可收拾确实是他意料之外。情急之下，他首先打开麦克传递信息：“领班，确认是鸭舌！”  
“收到！”对方立刻切断了联系，土方的任务就是紧紧盯着熊本，不能让他再次溜掉。

可是，银时怎么办？  
土方艰难地吞咽了一下。


	7. 第7页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

喧闹声忽远忽近，桐木带了几个保镖朝熊本这边走过来。土方立刻蹲下来假装维修弹珠机器，虽然听不清楚他们在说些什么，但是看得出桐木是来接他的。

现在不能慌，银时那么聪明不会有事，冷静下来，想想有什么办法能把熊本留在这里！  
土方十四郎额头上沁出汗水，扶住弹珠游戏机后盖的手在微微颤抖。他忽然发现那台机器的后面贴着一张警告说明。土方深吸了口气，急中生智想到了一个办法。

这种机器是以前玻璃弹珠游戏机的升级版，要想办法让主玻璃珠沿着电脑画出的路线滚落进规定的孔洞，就需要玩家买许多玻璃珠用台球的原理去弹动，玻璃珠只要偏离路线就会掉落下去被机器“吃掉”。所以，会有许多“废掉”的玻璃珠堆积在这个机器的后方。

“先生，您等的客人已经来了，咱们这边走吧！”桐木笑着为熊本引路，他的神情泰然自若，就像是度城内现在的骚动毫不在意，他只是用眼角瞟了一下，歉意地说道：“您是我们的客人，要抓什么人我们动手就好了！”

“哼，在澳门遇到的一条杂鱼，耍手段赢了我不少！”熊本冷笑了一声。  
“哈哈哈大可不必为杂鱼生气，今晚上全部赢回来就行！”  
“那倒是，不过给点教训是必要的！”

两人正走朝楼梯的方向走着，保镖在两旁开道。土方低着头抱着一个布艺篮子，在距离他们大约两米的地方，做了个假动作向前扑倒——  
哗啦啦！好几百个五颜六色的玻璃珠全部撒了出去，依照惯性飞快地跑出去，钻到前面那几个人的脚下。

噗通！哎哟！  
接二连三有人摔倒，当然也包括熊本和桐木，还有两三个保镖都摔成了仰八叉。桐木很快从地上站了起来，看样子只是脚踝扭伤。但是熊本似乎摔得不轻，侧身躺在地上痛苦地呻吟着。桐木凶狠的眼神瞪着趴在地上的土方，几乎立刻判定他是故意的。  
“对不起！对不——！”  
土方忙不迭地道着歉，然而桐木太郎像一只被惹怒的狼，手反射性地摸向后腰，意识到他要拔枪，土方立刻向旁边扑倒，凭借牌桌躲避他的射击。

砰！砰砰！  
漆黑的枪口连续射出三发子弹，枪声盖过所有人的喧闹，被撕裂的空气发出刺耳的嚣叫声。  
赌场内近两百人被惊吓凝滞住的呼吸在一秒钟后猛然爆发，变成比刚才还要大的混乱场面，女士们捧着被扯破的裙子，男人们狼狈地抱着头，黑压压一片朝出口方向跑去，每个人好像都成了丧家之犬。还要被撞倒的装饰青花瓷瓶，大厅中央装饰着华丽水晶灯的圣诞树，倾覆的香槟塔，从轮盘抽屉里调出来的筹码，各种碎片弄得到处满天飞。

真是乱套了！  
卧底任务竟然演变成了一场大混战，事态似乎已经发展到不可收拾的地步了。土方猫着腰躲在轮盘桌侧面移动着自己的位置，他撩开桌布看到熊本被保镖扶着坐起身，那样子应该是摔骨折了。桐木命令保镖掩护熊本，自己举着枪四处张望，眼睛充血表情恐怖地寻找着土方的影子，很显然他已经把这当成了刺杀行为。

“快带先生离开！”  
桐木冲身后大吼了一声，有两个追捕银时的保全人员在人群中丢失了目标，听到老板的喊声立刻赶过来帮忙了。  
砰！砰！  
土方正要桌底跑到立柱后面，子弹射在他的面前。桐木站在他的侧后方，他发现土方后立刻就要开第二枪，土方随手抓起地上的瓷碟朝那人方向砸过去，子弹从土方的肩头擦过去，射进大理石的立柱里。正在他几乎要被逼到绝路时，忽然半空中传来一声大喝。  
“你去死吧！”

咦？！  
土方一抬头，看到的是竟然是银时！

大概是被人追得走投无路，那家伙站在牌桌上翻到屋顶的水晶灯，像猴子一样攀援在上面。他是听到枪声后立刻选择折返回来，看到桐木在对土方射击，就用银酒杯猛砸吊灯的挂钩，然后加大摆动沉重灯具的力道。在土方抬头看他的那一瞬间，灯具脱落朝桐木砸了下来——

一声惨叫中，桐木躲闪不及被坠落的灯具压住了双腿，手枪被甩去好几米，水晶灯飞溅出去的玻璃残片有不少扎在了熊本和保镖的身上，衣服被鲜血染红了一大片。而土方的手腕也被划伤了几处，他顾不上掸去身上的玻璃渣，就想去制服熊本苍龙。

“你还愣着干什么！还不快走！”银时拉住他，呵斥道：“你真以为熊本会只身到这种地方来吗？要是不想被射成马蜂窝，就跟我走！”

坂田银时气势汹汹的样子令土方吃了一惊，他和刚才简直判若两人，严肃起来的银时平添了许多帅气。土方甩开他手，皱着眉看了看地上这些受伤的人：“我必须要等到警员把他逮捕才能走！”

“你傻了吗？条子已经在门外了！”  
外面传来的警笛声由远及近，负二楼楼梯方向有几个保镖模样的人正朝这边走过来。银时瞪大眼睛看着土方，没耐心再说什么，拽着他的胳膊就往大门方向走。刚走出几步，银时仿佛听到子弹上膛的声音，就在他一把推开土方的瞬间，小腿传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

“啊.......！”  
银时的小腿被子弹打中，惯性的作用力使他跌坐在地上。土方朝身后看去，原来是熊本开的枪，他的手枪装了消音器。那个男人举着枪的手在发抖，脸上的表情已经扭曲，刚才摔伤的巨痛使他无法保持平衡，但是他还准备继续开枪。

当土方看到银时的裤腿被鲜血浸湿，满脸冷汗不止，心底的怒火熊熊燃烧起来。他像一只豹子扑了过去，一脚踢在熊本的手腕，又朝他脸上打了几拳，力气之大连两个护卫都没能拦住他。

“多串！你在干什么？快住手！”  
这时候竟然听到了领班的声音，土方这才停了下来。志村从出口的位置跑过来，手里不知道从哪儿抢 来的手枪，他看了银时一眼：“你先带伤员离开！他们的人快要来了！”   
“你呢？”  
“你不用管我！我还有工作！” 

见银时痛苦的表情，土方无法再坚持留下了，他将银时的胳膊架在脖子上，低着头顺着人流朝外走。

“你怎么样？能行吗？”  
“哼，当然行！现在上你都行！”银时咬紧牙关，扯出一个难看的笑。  
“闭嘴！他怎么不一枪把你这个混蛋打死！”  
“啊.......妈的，好疼！你走慢点！对了，我的烟斗呢？”  
“你那是证物，要交回警局”  
“喂！还没走出去你就不认账了吗？”坂田银时急了，搂住土方腰的手开始乱摸起来。  
“哎呀！别动！先送你去医院，到时候会给你的！”侧腰被摸了一把土方忙不迭地躲闪，他低下头嘟囔着。他可不想被银时看到，自己的脸红了。�


	8. 第8页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

次日。

土方受了点轻伤，处理完伤口只休息了半天，就立刻会警署报道了。这次在天堂之门的任务闹得那么大，他已经做好了被上司训斥的准备。土方个人的角度来说，他也很想知道案情的进展。整理好衣服，他心情忐忑地叩响了办公室的门。

“进来。”近藤勋正在浏览网页，看到土方十四郎便停了下来，上下打量着他：“你受伤了吗？有没有去医院做检查？”

“做了检查，没什么大碍。警视，我想问——”  
“熊本苍龙逃走了。只抓到了他的管家伊藤秋彦。”近藤勋的语气很冰冷，却没有任何责怪的意思，“桐木受了重伤，在警员的看管下住院。”  
土方惊愕地看着上司，他离开的时候，明明志村还在现场。他压低声音说：“您怀疑另一名警员故意放走了他？”

近藤笑了摆了摆手说道：“我并没有这样的揣测。警员抓到熊本的时候，大腿骨骨折，用担架抬出赌城的时候，被十几个持枪的人强行带走的。他虽然逃走了，但是他现在骨折想转移也没那么容易。而且，这次他算是彻底暴露了，我们已经发出了通缉令。”

“那个志村.......”土方欲言又止，那个人看起来在天堂之门工作了很长时间，不然不可能得到那个位置。

“既然你已经看出来了，就告诉你吧！”近藤双手交叉放在桌子上，向他介绍着：“志村是在一年前潜入天堂之门的，老板桐木曾和毒品交易案有牵扯，我们想进一步获得线索，所以才没有动手抓他。这次熊本来东京，要确认毒枭的身份并不是小事，还要监视并且通报警方，一不小心就会打草惊蛇，所以才申请多一个人潜入。十四，这次多亏了你。”  
“.......”  
关于这一点，土方不知道说什么才好。这次要不是遇见银时，他也没办法那么快确认。但是想起那个吊儿郎当的男人，就一定会想起在房间里被他亲吻的事.......  
正当他低头走神的时候，又听见警视叫他。

“十四，执行任务的警员提到你送一个受伤的人去了医院，那人是谁？”  
“他.......是一个在澳门见过熊本的人，我在赌城偶然遇到的。”

“偶然......呢！”近藤勋意味深长地笑了笑，他注意到土方移开了视线。这个下属一旦有不想说的话就会这种表情，只要不是违反原则的事，他也不会深究。“今天下午给你放假，先回去休息吧！明天再上班！”

“是！”土方挺直身体应声，临离开前又问道：“警视，志村他怎么样了？”  
“他在中央医院。”  
近藤的脸色沉下来，他那双凶悍如老虎一样的眼睛盯着土方，制止了他继续追问下去。

从警署出来后，土方的心情有些复杂。不管昨天他和银时离开后，赌城里又发生了什么，上司并没有将这件事怪到他身上，也没有打算让他和卧底继续介入。说起来，这个案子本来就是缉毒组的，搜查一课最多算是协助。土方叹了口气，走向地铁站。那个腿部中枪的坂田银时，还躺在医院里，仔细想想也是为了救他才受的伤，就这样不管土方也觉得过意不去。

==============================

“手术已经结束了？”  
“我这个是贯穿伤，弹头没有留在身体里，幸好没伤到骨头。”银时斜躺在病床上懒懒地回答道，他的腿上裹着厚厚的纱布，左手上还输着液。

“你怎么转到单人病房来了？这么高的费用我们报不了！”土方将一包水果放在病床的柜子上，然后坐在床沿上抱怨着。

“我这可是因为你受的伤，都中枪了诶！”银时一双赤瞳眯缝着，用右腿轻轻地朝他的背踢了一下。，“让我住得舒服一点，应该的吧！”

“你老实点吧！要我把你铐起来吗？”土方皱着眉将他的腿推开，谁知那家伙表情夸张地叫唤起来。  
“啊！！！好痛！你是魔鬼吗？！”   
“你、你怎么样？要我叫护士吗？” 土方见状也吓坏了，连忙要去按床头上的呼唤铃。

“喂喂！我开玩笑的！多串，你先坐下！”见他真着急了银时一把拉住他的手。  
“放开我！”  
看他那嬉皮笑脸的样子，土方真是气不打一处来，起身就要走。银时却将他的手放在自己心口的地方，隔着薄薄的病号服能感觉到他的体温，甚至强有力的心跳。银时火热的眼神正注视着他，土方只觉得自己像被催眠一般，鬼使神差地又坐下了，轻轻叹了口气说：“你到底想说什么？”

“我有个事情很紧急，想让你帮忙。”  
“什么事？你说吧！”  
“咳咳！我想让你帮我来一发.......真的很急了！”坂田银时清了清嗓子，眼睛朝下半身瞟了一眼，小声说着：“我现在自己做不了啊！”

“唔？什么——？你还是去死吧！”土方起初没有听懂，看他那表情立刻明白过来，脸涨得通红怒骂着又要站起来，可是银时却怎么也不撒手，拉扯间连输液的瓶子都跟着晃动。

“就、就一下，拜托了！我这腿实在太疼了......！”  
土方钴蓝色的瞳孔冷冷地看着银时，他的体温很高，苍白的脸颊上泛着冷汗，连胸口的睡衣都濡湿了，可见银时说疼并不是说谎。可是，要帮男人做那种事也太强人所难了.......

两人对视僵持了几秒，银时舔了下嘴唇说道：“你要是觉得别扭，就转过脸去，我只要借你的手就行。”   
........  
土方没有说话，被银时抓住的手却松了劲儿，很快他的手被带去了一个温暖的所在。  
手掌碰到一个坚硬如铁的家伙，刚刚握住它土方就听到银时喉咙里发出一声低吟。这是他第一次碰自己以外男人的性器，滚烫的充满力量的粗硬家伙，甚至能感觉到银时的脉动。他的手被银时包裹着，机械式地上下滑动着，不一会儿他的掌心就被银时溢出的腺液弄得湿漉漉的，他情不自禁地加大了力道揉弄涨大的肉冠部分。

唔.....哈......  
土方听见银时粗重的喘息声，满脸通红地闭上了眼睛。银时抓住他的手捋动肉茎时时而重重地按压在根部，被体毛搔弄的时候产生了些奇怪的感觉，这对土方来说简直是酷刑，他身体轻轻颤抖着，心里期盼着这过程快点结束。

大约又过了七八分钟，土方听到银时一声沉闷的低吼，随着手中的肉茎有规律地震颤，一汩汩湿黏的液体喷涌到他的手心。可能是太紧张的缘故，土方觉得自己的右臂都有些麻木了。

“可、可以了吧？我要去洗手。”  
银时心满意足地松开手，看他头也没抬就走向卫生间，脸上漾起了温柔的笑容。刚才他一直盯着土方的脸，那纠结且害羞得连耳朵都红了的表情，令他的情欲高涨，绝对不是手活儿能够解决的。不过，现在受伤的状态什么也做不了就是。

几分钟，土方回来了。他用冷水洗了把脸，好像已经冷静下来了。  
“那个，住院的费用我会承担的。”

“哦.......这个都是小事。”银时发现他的脸色好像有些不太对劲儿。  
“没有别的事，我就先走了。”土方下意识地去摸口袋里的烟，他现在急需要尼古丁来缓解一下。

“多串，我的烟斗呢？”银时忽然问道。  
“.......了。”土方的眉心蹙动了一下，含糊地说。  
“你说什么？”  
“断了。”  
“哈？”  
“真的对不起！不过我已经送去珠宝行了，他们说可以会想办法修复。”土方抱歉地看着银时，忙不迭地解释着。  
“.......我知道了。”银时黑着张脸，虚弱无力地平躺在床上，目光呆滞地望着天花板，刚才还炯炯有神的赤瞳现在简直是一潭死水，“你回去吧！”

什么叫“我知道了”？他到底是什么意思嘛！  
从病房走出来，土方恨恨地想着，自己连那种事都帮他做了，这个不知好歹的混蛋！

然而，转念一想——他拼命也要拿回来的烟斗，该不会有什么特别的意义吧？  
土方的心里又不安起来。


	9. 第9页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

“我来取翡翠烟斗，修复好了吗？”土方从口袋里拿出收据，放在服务台上。  
“您稍等。”前台接待他的是一个年轻女孩，笑容可掬地拿着字条走进卖场一侧的工作间。

这是土方十四郎第一次光顾珠宝商行，竟然是因为坂田银时。几天前，他从匆匆忙忙赶来的时候，着实被珠宝行的气势震慑住了。  
从前是没钱买，工作了以后是不知道该买给谁。珠宝店里过度的照明，玻璃展柜里的金银首饰发出的刺眼夺目光芒，让他眼花缭乱，还有店内的服务小姐浓艳妆容的笑容，都让单身的土方无所适从，所以每次路过那种店都敬而远之。

这是一个事故。  
在“天堂之门”混战的时候，为了躲避桐木的子弹，皮带上别着的翡翠烟斗撞到了轮盘大桌的脚。当时非常担心碎成几段，将银时送去医院后立刻就赶去了珠宝行。不知道是幸运还是不幸，烟斗从距离烟嘴大约5厘米的位置只断成了两截。

“宝石破裂常见的修复方法是用天然树脂粘合，在玉镯和吊坠修复上用得比较多，但是烟斗这种造型前轻后重，即使粘合了也很难保证不会再次断裂，这种情况我们建议用黄金镶嵌固定，而且颜色也很华丽。您觉得如何呢？”一位穿着正装的男性工作人员，带着白手套非常小心地拿着断开的烟斗仔细看了几分钟后才说出修复意见。

土方无奈地叹了口气说：“那就用黄金吧！你们给选一种和烟斗匹配的花纹吧，费用我会承担的。”  
“这么好的翠，太可惜了......”  
“咦？麻烦问一下，这个翡翠烟斗价值大约多少？”土方听见他遗憾地自言自语，连忙追问道。

工作人员拿起烟斗下半部分，用强光手照了一遍，微笑着说：“翡翠质地非常好，通透均匀，在制作的时候翠的部分也得到了很好的保护。根据造型来看，大概是来自中国。确定年份还需要时间。单从质地来看至少价值8000万日元。先生，如果您需要全面的报告，我们店有专业的鉴定师，您只需要再支付5万日元就可以了，而且可以提供证书。”

“不、不必了！”土方听到这个数字，惊得后背直发冷。他舔了下嘴唇问道：“几天能完成？”

“四天过后吧！请您带着这个单据和10万日元来取，材料费和手工费的明细在下面。”工作人员似乎没注意到土方僵硬的表情，打印了一张凭单递进他的手里。

至少8000万！也就是说这东西如果是完好无损的话市值要超过一亿日元！！  
土方本来还心疼10万元的维修费，和东西的价值比起来简直不值一提。珠宝店为修复好的烟斗配了一个长条形蓝丝绒盒子，并用绸布小心地包裹着。他手提袋抱在胸前，慢慢地朝家走。天色已经渐渐暗淡下来了，可是土方好像没什么胃口吃晚饭，他很想知道坂田银时到底是怎么得到这个东西的？如果是偷来的话，那他就是个大盗，作为警察怎么可能将赃物还给小偷？

所以在还给他之前，土方决定先问个清楚。

自从那天之后就再没去医院看那家伙了。  
现在想想真是难以置信，上次看到银时的可怜样子竟鬼附身一般居然帮他手淫？！直到现在连他的真实身份和来历都还不清楚呢！可是，握住那东西的触感，偏偏像刻在脑海里一样挥之不去。

近藤警视要求他做给坂田银时做一份笔录，但是做了笔录的话，银时大概要被逮捕吧......  
土方十四郎思付着银时的事，不知不觉就回到了公寓门口。他掏出钥匙插入锁孔的时候，立刻察觉了异样，每天上班他从没忘记过反锁大门，但是现在门锁只扭动了一下就被打开了。

有人潜入了。  
在不确定潜入者是否还在屋内的情况下，土方动作极轻推开门，睁大眼睛闭住呼吸走进去，借着对面大厦霓虹灯投射过来的昏暗光线，足够他避开家里的障碍物。刚刚穿过玄关，他忽然停了下来。

空气中有一股若有似无的甜腻气味，沙发的方向还有某人吃东西的声音，虽然很轻，土方还是听见了。自从“天堂之门”事件以后，他曾经去超市了解过，那种香甜的气味来自一种牛奶草莓夹心的棒棒糖，而土方曾两次从坂田银时的身上闻到过。

土方难以置信地摇了摇头。他没有急于开灯，而是站在客厅中央，为自己点了支烟，他冷冷地说：“你胆子真大，竟敢私闯警察的家！”

那暗处传来沙发弹簧被挤压的声响，躺在那上面的男人缓缓坐起身来，嘴里的棒棒糖被咬得嘎嘣作响，他叹了口气说道：“唉......我也没办法啊！今天有杀手潜入医院了。”

“是熊本派来的人吗？”土方愣了一下，但是很快反应过来了。就是因为坂田银时，毒枭才会彻底暴露身份，报复式的暗杀绝对有可能。 

“哼，谁知道呢！”  
银时满不在乎地笑了一下，接着用拐杖敲了敲地面：“你们警察不是有个....证人保护计划吗？我帮你们确认了熊本苍龙，现在我受伤了，你起码应该要保护我的安全吧？

这个无赖......  
土方心里骂着，表面是却不动声色。他打开墙角的落地台灯后，走到银时身边坐下，仔细地看着那支拐杖：“我很好奇，你这幅模样是怎么躲过追杀的？”

“今天中午，我去医生那里换药，刚要回病房就看见几个黑衣人逐个病房找人。我又不傻，就躲在医生办公室的卫生间里。”

“那你又是怎么找到我家的？”土方又问道。  
“啊，那个啊......”银时乱翻着眼皮，支支吾吾地说：“我打电话到你们警署，说是你家里人来东京看你，你新搬了地址但是电话又打不通，他们就告诉我这里。”

“你——这个混蛋！”土方眼睛瞪得溜圆，朝他的后脑勺猛拍一下。

“痛、很痛诶！”坂田银时生气地嚷着，将塑料棒丢进茶几上的烟灰缸，一双没什么精神的赤色瞳孔盯着土方没好气地问道：“我的烟斗呢？”  
“那烟斗你从哪儿得来的？”  
“我爷爷的。”  
“少胡说八道了！珠宝行的人说应该是从中国来的东西。”土方严厉地看着他，逼问道：“你老实说，是不是你偷来的？”

这家伙......认定我是小偷了吗？！  
银时眼角抽动了一下，被这个警察气得不轻，提高音量怒吼道：“你搞清楚，我是个赌徒，不是小偷！”

“坂田，我是个警察。”土方以毫不输给他的气势和他对视着。

只见银时长吁了口气，一字一顿地说：“好吧！这个烟斗是我在首尔，从一个 中国古董商人那里赢来的。他说半年后来赎回，可是没几个月在上海病死了。” 

土方望着他，仿佛在分辨他是说真话还是假话。可是银时的注意力已经移到玄关置物柜放着的纸袋上：“真是的，是你弄坏了我的东西诶，态度也太差了吧！那里面就是我的烟斗吧！”他边说着，拄着拐杖就朝那边走去。

“喂，你等一下！”  
坂田银时没有理他，利落地拆开包装，手里抓着裹绸布的烟斗又坐回了沙发上。并不明亮的灯光下，也难掩翡翠的华贵，宝石泛起特有的光晕包裹着细长的烟斗，墨绿润白相间，在断裂的位置用宽约3cm的黄金嵌入，黄金连接腔体上纹着祥云的图案。金黄艳绿，倒也非常好看。银时端详着，嘴里喃喃地说道：“外观倒还过得去，不过价值折损了不少啊.......”


	10. 第10页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

“还没说要还给你呢！”  
土方皱着眉伸手去抢，银时立刻举起手，整个人向后仰过去。土方知道银时腿受伤了没办法用力，干脆借势直接压制住他的身上。  
“糟了！断了.....断了！”  
听见银时惨叫起来，土方不敢动弹了，看着他扭曲的表情连忙问道：“什么断了？”

“你再用力，我的腰就断了！”银时狡黠地笑了笑，一把搂住土方的腰。  
待土方回过神来，两个人的姿势实在太尴尬了。他挣扎了几下，察觉到下腹被某样异物顶着，惊得脸色惨白：“你快放开我！你敢乱来我就逮捕你！”

“诶？明明是你扑过来啊！”银时的赤色瞳孔里闪着兴奋的光，饶有兴致地看着土方的脸。  
“混蛋！快放开我！啊——！”  
土方感觉到抓住腰部的手稍稍用力，瞬间天旋地转，只听见咕咚一声，两个人跌倒在地上。他的视角发生了巨大变化，那个银发的男人正用可怕的表情看着他。就像是捕食的老虎，贪婪地看着自己的猎物。

“多串，上次在医院里帮我手活儿的时候，其实你硬了吧？”银时附下身去，舔着他白玉般的耳垂轻声说着，将他的衬衣从裤子里扯出来，手指沿着皮带边缘抚摸他结实的腰部肌肉。

“才没有！哈......你别这样！”  
当时在医院，土方极力掩饰心里激荡的情欲，可是身体的反应是骗不了人的。没想到他急匆匆地离开，还是被银时看穿了。土方的脸倏地红了，更加用力地推搡着，被银时的摸到的的地方如同被细软刺扎到，产生细微的电流窜向四肢。忽然，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，钴蓝色的双眼掠过一丝惊恐的神色。原来那银发男人的手不知何时沉了下去，握住他即将勃起的性器揉弄着。土方的腰跟着一软，惊叫出声：“不行——唔！”

这种程度的反抗对坂田银时来说不过是杯水车薪，他可不准备再给土方吵闹的机会，立刻吻住他的唇，粗暴地亲吻起来。吮住他的唇瓣轻咬着，银时的舌头顶开齿关长驱直入，搅动火热的口腔内壁，用力舔舐敏感的牙龈根部时，土方的喉咙里传出含糊不清地呜呜声，他的舌根被吸住挑弄着，全身产生一种近乎麻痹的愉悦感，他还从没体验过如此热烈的深吻。

“湿透了诶！”那肉块在银时的手中勃起，溢出的粘液涂满了他的掌心。  
“你、你要准备强奸我吗？”土方的表情如同炸毛的黑猫一样，既紧张又害羞，既不知所措又严阵以待。

“怎么可能！”  
银时轻笑了一声，三两下解开他的衣服，白皙的皮肤裸露出来的时候，他不由地倒吸了口气，迫不及待地在他胸口上亲吻着，手掌沿着腰线向上，直接捕捉到那颗随着呼吸起伏的红珠。银时拇指紧紧按住住乳尖揉搓着，那柔嫩坚挺的触感简直让他欲罢不能。从第一次偶然间看到，银时就想碰触它，这欲念此刻已经达到顶峰。

“很难受.......真的！”  
土方的胸口传来又疼又痒的奇怪感觉，他皱着眉抱着银时的脑袋抗议着。男人忽然噙住乳头吮吸起来，舌尖抵在尖端部分来回搔弄着，还将小小的一粒被压在齿间轻扯玩弄，产生的异常的快感令土方感到无所适从。

“呵呵，但是你的样子不像是难受吧！”  
“笨蛋......别再弄啊！”  
银时这才松开嘴，看着他泛着红晕的脸，捏住那翘立的嫩红轻捻了几下。那乳珠已经涨大了许多，经过一番润泽，泛着淫糜的光。看着土方很是受用，银时才萌生了恶作剧的念头。  
“你起来。”  
“诶？”  
银时的左小腿受伤他只得用右膝撑地，将土方的身体翻转四肢着地趴在地上，下一秒猛地扯开土方的裤子。当下半身暴露在空气中他打了个激灵。他明白银时接下来要干什么了，还没等他喊出声，嘴里被强硬地塞入了两根手指。而银时俯身压在他的背上，另一只手在雪白的臀肉上抓揉着，时而沿着股缝将湿哒哒的阴茎和囊袋裹在手里抚弄。不一会儿，土方就被撩拨得头昏脑涨，他紧闭着双眼，好像只能听见自己如鼓声般的心跳。

“好好舔一下，不然等会儿难受的是你哦！”银时四周看了看，感觉到这个房间里不像是会有乳霜之类的东西，只好让他自己润湿一下。都到这一步了，没有再停下的理由。  
“唔.....”  
那手指猥亵似得搅动着土方的舌头，他被迫含住指节吮咬着，任由银时搔弄着上颚部分，不一会儿，大量的唾液沿着唇角滴落在地上。

“多串，你、你忍着点。”被土方的媚态引诱得心急如焚，银时没有多少耐心继续前戏了，又有些担心土方会突然反抗。心一横，从他嘴里撤出的手指立刻没入臀缝中，在蕾心处按揉了几下便插了进去。  
  
“痛！啊.....！唔！”  
突如其来的入侵，使本就紧张的土方全身泛起冷汗，颤抖的呻吟声从紧闭着的唇边溢出。而银时在他被汗湿透的后颈窝亲吻着，一面轻声地安抚着他的情绪，一面悄无声息地增加了手指。

土方绷紧了神经，所有的注意力都集中在银时在他体内探索的手指上。它们灵活地拧转，抽插，按揉着，时而掠过敏感的腺体，制造出一道道闪电划过他的大脑，这是比自慰要强烈几百倍的快感，在银时手指的每一次抽离时产生了巨大的渴望和失落，连没有被照顾到的前端都开始涨得发疼。

我的身体，这是怎么了.......  
土方的腰不自觉地轻轻晃动着，无声地请求银时再一次碰到那里。拼命咬紧牙关，汗水一汩汩淌下来，身体却越来越热。情欲如同即将到来的海啸，一遍遍冲刷着他的理智。

“这里......很舒服吧！记住这里！”银时舔了下嘴唇，执拗地在那个位置揉了几下，土方腰立刻软了下去，被压抑的呻吟声变成了苦闷的呜咽。  
“什么——！别再，继续了！银时！”

忽然被叫了名字，坂田银时心底漾起了甜蜜的波纹。那蜜穴里已经足够柔软了，又湿又热地正吮住他的手指。时机已经成熟，银时将那自己性器从裤子里解放出来，涨得紫红的硕大龟头顶在艳红的蕾心处，试探地戳刺了几下。  
“多串，吐气！”  
“你说什——哈！”

就在说话的档口，银时的性器已经破菊而入了。土方本能地大张着嘴，无法掌握呼吸的节奏，只觉得身体被生生地撕开。那硬物势不可挡，一鼓作气顶到了深处，缓缓地在肠道里迂回抽插起来。顿时间，土方的脑子里嗡嗡乱响再也无法思考了。

而坂田银时的情况比他也好不到哪儿去。土方紧窒的肉穴绞得他差点一进去就射了，他梗着脖子，屏住气息前后移动着腰部，低头即看见蕾心被撑平，艰难地收缩着，穴口周围的皮肤充血泛起殷红一片。银时有些担心会弄伤他，动得很慢。然而，这样反而成了两个人的折磨。

“你、你他妈的，快点动啊！好、好难受......”土方的腰抖得像秋风中的树叶，好容易才挤出破碎的话语。


	11. 第11页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

“可恶！”  
银时的眉心抽动了一下，紧紧扣住土方的侧腰，凶猛地朝肉穴深处进攻起来。性器深陷在那片湿热泥泞中时，每次退出都像被强有力的吮住。这蚀骨的快感令银时的喉咙里发出野兽般的低吼声。

“呀！不行！”  
忽然，土方惊叫出声。那声音如同浸在蜜糖里那般甜腻，颤抖的膝盖一哆嗦几乎向前趴下去。钴蓝色的眼睛瞬间失焦，眼窝里温热的液体溢出，疼痛和快感交汇，在银时重重地顶在敏感的腺体上时，彻底将他的坚持击溃。

银时停了下来，伸手去摸土方的阴茎，早已是湿淋淋的一片。谁知他刚刚碰到那处，土方的身体如过电一般激颤了一下，哽咽着说：“别碰.....别碰了！”

“哈......呼！多串，和我一起！”  
“我要、去了.....唔！”  
银时捋动着他渴望释放的性器，加快速度朝蜜穴里的敏感点撞上去。伴随着两人的低喘此起彼伏，身体碰撞出肉汁飞溅，两人的体液沿着大腿根慢慢地溢出。银时持续抽插了几十下，土方受不住铺天盖地的快感洗礼不多时便射了出来。

土方强有力的收缩，使银时的肉茎感觉到前所未有的刺激，沿着脊柱神经直接涌上大脑。银时吞咽着口水，感受着高潮的余波，土方的肉穴还在颤动，要是再不退出恐怕又要泥足深陷。

“快出去！”  
土方的嗓子哑了。虽然他不想承认刚才发出那种羞耻声音的人是自己，可是刚才被欲望冲昏头脑也是不争的事实。

随着性器从蕾心缓缓退出，湿滑的液体也跟着溢出来，土方难耐地低吟了一声。后穴又疼又涨，下半身仿佛不是自己的，于是整个人脱力地趴在了地上。正当他喘息尚未平复的时候，下体传来了异样的感觉，那种微凉坚硬的触感——  
“你、你又干什么？变态！”  
“嘿嘿，别动！”  
银时赤色的瞳孔闪着魔鬼一般可怕的光，只见他拿起手边的烟斗斗体的部分按压土方的穴口位置。从幽孔流出的白浊液体被接在斗钵里，这情色的场景使他玩性大发。 

“别——啊！”土方正想转身阻止他，那东西已经陷入到肉穴中，玉器冰凉的触感刺激着敏感的身体，他轻轻地呻吟着。

“多串，别乱动哦！价值上亿的东西在服务你。”银时的小腿伤口似乎裂开了，他坐土方的身旁，掐住腿根的位置，慢慢地转动着斗体。 

“哈！混蛋！我、我饶不了你！”  
烟斗很快适应了土方的体温，在转到下方的时候，银时握住斗柄向下一按，那臀肉立刻激颤了一下，异常的性交似乎更能激发情欲，土方知道自己又快要勃起了，难过地呜咽着，双拳紧握在一起。银时将烟斗退出来，湿淋淋地压在阴囊上推挤着小球。土方难受地扭动着胯骨，低哑着嗓音极小声地说：”可、可以了吧！”

“你自己来吧！”银时将土方从抱起来压在自己的身上。  
正面看着银时的脸，土方简直窘得要死。那银发男人的眼中跳跃着炽热的火花，几乎要将他烧成灰烬。第一次做爱就被要求这种姿势，土方无论如何都做不到。

看他满脸通红一动不动地低垂着眼睑，银时也大概明白了他的意思。他轻笑了一声，握着自己的性器抵在穴口，借着他身体的重力一下子就尽根没入。

“哈！”土方惊恐地睁大双眼，在那男人的注视下他好像抗拒不了，只得上下起伏着腰。  
这种姿势进入得很深，面对面看着土方的脸，银时只觉得更加情欲高涨，根本控制不了节奏，掐住他的腰用力向上顶去。他白皙的胸口被汗水浸湿，就像是浸在水中的玉石，经过性爱的洗礼泛起暧昧的粉色。

“好舒服！”  
调整好姿势，很容易就顶在了土方的好地方，埋在他身体里的性器被猛地夹紧，让银时的脸颊僵硬地抽搐了一下。就像是奖励他的款待，他抓住在土方身前摇晃的性器捋动起来，肉粉色的性器形状很好，涨得粉紫色的肉冠处被精液弄湿泛着淫荡的光，银时攥住柔嫩的前端揉搓着，促使土方陷入疯狂中。

“混蛋——都说了，别碰！呀！”  
本能胜过理智，情欲则将本能激发到极限。土方的眼角红红的，他不想随波逐流却又无法抗拒，高涨的情潮使他几乎忘记了羞耻。银时抓住他的腰，强制他配合抽动，他竟开始贪求每一次顶弄的快感。

没有时间思考更多，土方觉得只有投入全部身心感受银时的给予，仿佛才能到达终点。不光是他，银时也是一样，他看着土方露出快要哭的了表情，忍不住更加用力地顶进去，狠狠地责难着肠道里敏感点。  
不多时，两人就再次到达了高潮。

不大的房间了里，充斥着浓浓的精液气味。两个男人抱在一起，心绪和呼吸都还没有平静袭来，他们的心里却开始想着截然不同的事。

“你还是去浴室清洗一下吧！“银时在土方耳边轻声说着，但是趴在他身上的人却没那么好的心情。  
“你就是个混蛋！”土方的力气似乎都被抽空了，四肢动弹不得。  
“你要是不去洗，会发烧哦！”  
“我要告你强奸！”  
“唔？日本的法律到底怎么界定强奸的？”  
“你太可恶了！不可原谅！”  
“好了好了！万一法官问，为什么身为警察的你连一根瘸腿的强奸犯都打不过，你该怎么回答！”

“......”土方的牙齿咬得咯咯作响。的确，他不知道怎么回答。竟然会纵容银时抱他。如果第一次是意乱情迷，那么第二次呢？想起自己骑在银时身上起伏的画面，他恨不得钻到地缝里去。

“哎哟......痛！”  
“你怎么了？”忽然听到银时痛苦的呻吟，土方忙不迭地从他身上下来。  
银时坐了起来，看着自己渗血的小腿：“没什么.....可能是刚才又弄伤了吧！”  
“啧！你先别起来！”  
土方青着脸呵斥道，然后挣扎从地上起来，发现自己连走路都很艰难。他撑着酸胀的腰，从柜子里取来了药箱，丢在银时的身边：“你自己弄一下吧！我可不会帮你包扎！”

呵呵。这家伙真是......太可爱了！

浴室里传来淋浴的声音，银时开始为自己的换绷带。不知道从什么时候开始，他发现自己对这个可爱的警察动了心。可是，一向居无定所的赌徒，真的有资格动心吗？  
伤口痛得厉害，银时从衣服口袋里又摸出一个棒棒糖含在嘴里。

在医院被追杀的事只是个开端，意味着他不能再留在东京。如果是一个人，银时自认为能够脱险。但是留在土方的身边，极有可能会连累他丧命。所以，银时决定短期内不再和土方十四郎见面了。  
今晚上来见他，其实是道别。既然都是男人，就以男人的方式道别吧！  
银时深深地叹了口气，整理好衣服站起身来。

当土方十四郎从浴室出来的时候，房间里已经空无一人了， 只有桌子上放着的一颗草莓牛奶的棒棒糖。   
这个混蛋！  
土方全身颤抖着，一拳重重地砸在了墙上。


	12. 第12页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

坂田银时离开以后，土方一整夜都没有睡好。一方面是因为身体受到重创，后半夜持续低烧，全身酸疼得辗转难眠。另一方面，是因为银时。愤怒的情绪几乎要爆炸，既气他做了那种事就悄然离开，又气他贸然跑出去当活靶。

不知怎的，银时那满头银色的卷发，雪白的皮肤，罕见的赤色瞳孔，还有他英俊的脸庞上总挂着的桀骜不驯的狡猾笑容，土方忽然想到了狐狸。

可不像是狐狸吗？  
偷偷跑来吃干抹净又偷偷溜走，下次在见到银时一定把他的狐狸皮都扒下来！土方恨恨地想着。  
不过，前提是那只狐狸能躲过猎人的陷阱和暗枪。  
最让土方怄气的是，对那只狐狸除了愤怒还有一丝担心。低烧使他的脑子糊里糊涂的，只愿天亮以后一切会好起来。

坂田银时到底去了哪里呢？

横滨港有一艘豪华游轮，每天只有白天靠岸，晚上就会驶入海上。这艘游轮承接大型宴会，商演活动，却很少接旅游团队出海。仅靠这些项目当然难以维持游轮的开销，它的另一个主要功能是经营地下赌场。

这艘游轮属于横滨最大的黑帮头目星海坊主，赌博的项目比东京的天堂之门更加丰富，筹码更加多样，特别是输钱还不上的人。因为在海上也不怕他会逃走，无力偿还的人将在冰冷的海水里泡一晚上拖回港口再被押送去筹钱，所以很多人都是带足了钱来的。而赢了钱的人可以选择在游轮上吃喝玩乐，考虑到这艘游轮的来历，即使警察也不会因为犯了小案子的犯人贸然登船，更别说黑社会组织，上船抓人无异于宣战。

坂田银时从土方十四郎家出来后，连夜去了横滨。他在这艘上吃住了10天，腿上的伤留下了一个狰狞的枪痕，总算是好得差不多。当然，钱也花得差不多了。白天除了吃就是睡，晚上在赌城里尽情玩乐，顺便打听熊本的事。他本来打算去东京拿回烟斗后，就再也不去那地方了。可是现在他每天看到烟斗都会想起土方来，在船上的日子无聊至极，他决定一旦确定了消息就回去看看。  
和那个笨警察逗乐的日子，更加有趣些吧！

“这一张一定要是A，是A ！”  
“9！是9！”  
“10！10！”  
围观的人比赌钱的人更加兴奋，他们的呐喊声震耳欲聋。但是银时并没有马上开牌，他看了看池子里的牌，集中精神算牌。荷官发来的第一张牌是10，对面的庄家是个葡萄牙人，开的第一牌是8。银时牌大所以由他先开。这时候周围人开始下注，第一张牌大的人赔率1：3，庄家牌小则赔率1：5。

银时在21点的牌桌上逗留了一个多小时了，六副牌已经发了一半。今晚上的状态不错，他又往闲家下了2个金筹码（相当于2万日元）。今天的荷官是一个少女，她的样貌不像传统的日本人，穿着一身大红色旗袍，精致的五官中大大的蓝色眼睛尤为漂亮，挽着的两个发髻插有中式的发钗。不知道为何，女孩子总是一副不太高兴的样子嘟着嘴。银时不止一次看向她，再怎么说荷官的年纪也太小了，而且其他桌的荷官都是笑态可掬，只有她始终板着脸。

“喂！先生！该你开牌了！”荷官用发牌的手杖伸到银时的面前，没好气地敲了两下。  
银发男人深吸了口气，试探着翻开手里的牌，一张黑桃8，看到牌后周围传来淡淡的叹息声。

两张牌加在一起是18点，其实这牌已经很大了，对面的人只有拿到A才有可能赢他。银时嘴里含着一个棒棒糖，在口腔里滚动着撑起腮帮圆鼓鼓。葡萄牙人的注意力似乎都在他那滑稽的表情上，看了牌之后气愤地骂了句葡语，将纸牌摔在桌子上转身离开了。

“庄家16点，闲家18点，闲家赢。“荷官举起右手，宣布了结果后，开始回收纸牌。  
庄家的玩家走了，也可以由赌城的人陪赌，但是刺激性会降低，所以很多人都离开了。   
“先生，如果还要继续玩的话，请下注，现在由我陪你玩。”  
“不了.......”银时摇了摇头，望着她：“你是.......中国人？”  
女孩歪着头笑了，走到他面前：“你是第十个这么问我的人，很遗憾不是！我叫神乐，你呢！卷毛！”

卷毛？这小姑娘很放肆啊！  
“我叫坂田银时，想和你打听点事。”银时从口袋里掏出一张万元大钞放在牌桌上。

“一个问题一万块。”女孩红嘴唇莞尔一笑，将钱塞进了胸口。  
“熊本苍龙还在日本吗？”  
“去台湾了。“  
“确定吗？出什么事了？”  
“两个问题，两万块。”  
“给你。“这丫头是吸血鬼吗？银时皱了皱眉，怏怏地掏出两长大钞。  
“前阵子他和星海坊主因为生意的事发生了摩擦，他还杀游轮上的两个干部。一星期前，星海坊主听说他在东京出了事，就去料理他了。随行的人说他躲到台湾去了......“神乐的大眼睛眨巴着，说得绘声绘色。

“黑道火并.......啊！“银时兴奋地喃喃自语道：”这下我可以回东京了。“  
“咦？你要回东京吗？带上我吧！”女孩两眼放光地看着他。

“你去东京干什么？”  
“我不想一辈子都在船上！我知道东京的醋昆布特别好吃，想去吃个够！“神乐脸上露出神往的表情。

“哈？醋昆布？不是，我为什么要带你？”银时觉得简直是莫名其妙。  
“如果你怕的是熊本的话，我可以保证你无事哦。”女孩狡黠地笑了笑。

“呵呵，一个荷官而已......“银时鄙夷地瞥了她一眼，站起身来忽然像想起了什么：”不对，你怎么会知道那么多？不会是瞎说的吧！“  
“我才没有瞎说！”  
“怎么证明你没瞎说？把钱还来！”银时嚷了起来。  
“哎呀！因为星海坊主是我爹地啊！”神乐连忙解释道。

银时的表情僵住了，目测这个星海坊主的女儿可能脑子不太好使，所以才关在船上吧！

“我把你带到东京，到时候你爹就要满世界追杀我了，你想我死吗？”银时转身就走开了。只见神乐右手撑住牌桌边缘，身体轻盈地跳上桌子，助跑两步一个侧身飞踢，银时踉跄了几步撞到柱子上。

“你给我等一下！  
“喂！你是疯子吗？！”  
“都说了你带我去，保你无事！”神乐生气地抓他的胳膊，急得脸都红了：“我哥在东京呢！我想去找他！”

”啧！我知道了！带你去东京是吧！万一让你爸抓到了，可别说我诱拐你！“  
银时皱着眉，一万个不痛快的答应了神乐的请求。心里暗暗地琢磨着，这丫头一起上路的话，应该不会有人敢随便动手了吧！所以等到了东京以后，找个理由甩开她吧.......

就这样，两个人约在船回到码头后天刚刚亮时一起离开。坂田银时满脑子想的都是土方的安危，丝毫没想到自己的擅自离开，对方会是什么心情。这种自说自话的行为，终将受到教训，只是他自己还没感觉到而已。


	13. 第13页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

土方十四郎今天一下班立刻去了百货公司。  
“餐具，茶壶，沙发套，茶几垫，冬衣，窗帘.......”他看着手里的清单，只觉得心烦意乱。虽然警署承担了一部分费用，可是要去一次性买那么多东西还是很累。昨天他刚刚把床上用品买好，今天还得继续。

前天傍晚，他刚刚下班回到家就发现门锁被撬了。家具被尽数毁坏，不仅如此，还把他的衣服撕成碎片堆在客厅中间，书架上的书被恶意扔在地上，数码相机和平板电脑也被砸碎。这一看就是报复性闯空门。墙壁上赫然写着几个大字：死警察小心点！

土方的心情糟透了，默默得收拾掉垃圾，然后将墙壁上的污渍清理掉。他虽然生气，却不消沉。应该说成为警察的那一刻起就有这样的心里准备。上司近藤勋问他有什么头绪的时候，土方首先想到的就是熊本和桐木，桐木已经被控制起来了，最有嫌疑的还是熊本苍龙。

不知道坂田银时怎么样了.......  
一连十余天音信全无，土方的心里挺不是滋味。可是转念一想，睡过一次的关系而已，我为什么要担心他！

提着大包小包的物品从地铁站出来，土方忽然有些饿了。住所的旁边有家拉面馆，平时不做饭的时候他常在那里凑合。

“大碗鱼丸三鲜拉面。”他找了个位置坐下，冲着收银台点了单。  
“好嘞！”  
“另外加蛋黄酱一瓶。”  
“蛋黄酱？”  
“怎么了？没有吗？”  
“有、有。”那服务员慌忙转过脸，连声应声着立刻去拿。

“您的面，蛋黄酱。”  
五分钟过后，服务员端着餐盘过来了。土方从他的语气中听出了惊讶，的确很少有人能理解他的嗜好，不由地苦笑了一声。刚刚把蛋黄酱搅匀，服务员又端了茶水过来。

这个味道.......  
土方的筷子刚挑起面要吃，仿佛从餐厅飘荡的美食中闻到一种若有似无的甜味，他抬起头时，服务员已经从大堂消失了。土方的心跳猛然加快，缓缓地站起身来。

这时候，后堂忽然传来一个女孩子的声音。  
“哇呜！吃那么多红豆会死的！”  
“你懂什么！不吃才会死！”  
“银时，你找到你朋友了吗？”  
“嘘——小声点！”

土方蹑手蹑脚地都到后堂门帘旁，无意间听到这对话，血压飙升脸色顿时发青，他猛地撩开布帘大喝道：“坂田银时，你给我滚出来！”

后面围着小餐桌旁的店老板，穿着工作服带着白帽子的男青年，还有一个十多岁的女孩正要吃晚饭，看到土方时都愣住了。那个男青年虽然带着帽子，银色的卷发还是从旁边漏出不少，赤色的瞳孔睁得老大和土方对视着。

“呃，晚上好。”银时尴尬地笑了一声，缓缓地放下筷子。

好你妈个头！  
土方气势汹汹地冲进去，一把将银时从里面拽出来。那个小女孩急忙跟了出来：“你要干嘛！小心我报警啊！”

“报警？老子就是警察！”银时居然出现在自己公寓旁，也不知道他呆在这里几天了。土方深深地觉得自己被耍了，他瞪着神乐大声暴起粗口来。

“多串！你先放手！”  
银时先将帽子丢开，一边走一边脱围裙。见土方没有理会，银时冲神乐使了个眼色，神乐连忙提着土方买的东西跟了上去。

“你这家伙做了那种事玩消失，现在让我放手？你做梦吧！哼！”土方一边咒骂着，将银时拖进公寓电梯。

“他.......做了什么啊？”神乐好奇地问道。

“咳咳！银时，这丫头是谁？”土方咳嗽了两声，避开女孩的问题瞪着银时问道。  
“是、是从横滨来东京探亲的。”见他那副强作镇定的样子，银时忍不住要笑出声。

咔嚓！  
“喂！你干嘛锁我！”银时看出他不是开玩笑的，急得嚷起来。原来趁他不注意，土方迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出了手铐，将两人的手拷在一起。

“为什么？你心里没数吗？”土方钴蓝色的瞳孔里几乎要射出剑来。  
“........”

“咦——！”刚刚走进房间，神乐就发现了不对劲儿，乱糟糟的房间还有被损毁的家具。她猛地将东西丢在地上，冲他们做了个鬼脸：“我先走了，等我找到我哥再来救你。嘿嘿！”

“神乐！你不是保我无事吗？！”银时再叫神乐也无济于事了，小姑娘已经快速地跑下楼去了。

“你这个混蛋先顾好自己吧！”土方黑着张脸将他拽进卧室。

看到房间这副光景，银时也明白了几分。看来自己躲到横滨去是正确的，不然，这里应该到处都弹痕吧！土方将他带去卧室，银时心里还有几分欢喜，毕竟这是第一次去他的房间。

“我说多串，你就不能听我解释一下吗？”银时眉心蹙动着说，他的手臂被拖拽得生疼，都到了床边，他情不自禁地伸手去搂土方的腰。

“别碰我！”  
腰刚被他碰到土方的脸立刻就红了，他低着头甩开银时的手，没好气地呵斥道。没想到那人的力气蛮大，差点就被压倒在床上。

“多串，多串！”见土方真生气了，更想去抱他，结果就在两人拉扯间，银时发现自己的左手不知道什么时候被铐在了床头上，他晃动了几下手腕，不解地看着土方：“喂喂，你这是什么意思？”

土方已经退开，靠在窗台边从口袋里掏出一支烟，悠闲地为自己点上。透过奶白色的烟雾，那双钴蓝色的眼睛正注视着他。大概是看他被拖回来时没有耍诈，脸上的怒气也渐渐地消散了。

“你、你这是非法禁锢。”银时吞咽了一下口水。  
“少废话！你还强奸罪呢！“土方想也没想就怼回去，转眼又很尴尬地移开了眼睛。  
“那件事啊......那、那你想怎么样？”银时自知理亏，他眯着眼睛看着土方，从裤袋里摸了只棒棒糖塞进嘴里。  
“.......”  
看着土方似笑非笑的表情，银时的心里越发没谱了，他在乱蓬蓬的卷发上挠了几把，试探的语气问道：“你不会......想抱我吧？”

“你说呢？”土方挑着眼角，意味深长地看着他。

“诶？”银时愣住了， 腋下有冷汗淌下来。


	14. 第14页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

土方将未抽完的烟丢进烟灰缸，开始整理购买回来的物品。银时被锁在床边上，滔滔不绝地说着自己这段时间的行踪，见土方不搭理他，甚至开始自言自语地说起来赌博中的见闻，最后说到神乐的时候，正在挂窗帘的土方停了下来。

“你一个自身都难保的人，还拐走黑帮老大的女儿吗？”  
“我这不是想回来找你吗？”  
“找我干什么？不害怕我抓你去警局吗？”土方从凳子上跳下来，双手叉在腰间瞪着他。  
“你这不是明知故问吗？”银时皱了皱眉，棒棒糖在嘴转动着，右边腮帮子鼓起的模样看起来格外滑稽，他晃了晃左手腕，金属的碰撞声有些刺耳：“要送我去警局的话就趁现在哦！不然.......”

“不然什么？”  
“那些先不说！我饿了。啊~啊！真可惜了刚才那碗红豆米饭！”坂田银时忽然懒散地躺在床上嚷起来。  
土方没有理他，继续干着手里的活儿，心里却在暗暗地想着：等会儿再收拾你！

“我渴了。多串，我要喝水！”半小时后，银时又喊起来。  
.......  
“我要上厕所！”  
.......  
“哎哟！啊啊啊！我肚子好疼啊！”

土方正在外面拖地，听到银时的惨叫声，立刻冲进卧室。只见那银发男人蜷缩成一团，被锁住的手挣扎着，紧闭着双眼一副很痛苦的模样。  
“喂喂，你别装了！”土方瞪着在床上翻滚的银时，不客气地呵斥着。  
“疼......！！我肚子好疼，送我去医院啊！”银时将头窝在胸口，肩膀不停地颤抖着怒吼道：”你这家伙......真的是警察吗？难道要看着我死在你床上吗？！哎哟......!”

土方见状也有些慌了，他将银时翻过来，摸了摸他的额头上面果然覆了不少汗水。土方正要拉他起来，忽然看到银时的嘴角浮起一丝奇怪的笑意。他还没反应过来，整个人就被压在那人的身下了。

“你这个混蛋又骗我！放开我！”两人的脸距离不足10厘米，银时的气息迎面而来，土方的脸涨得通红。  
“你还是放弃吧！”  
“唔？”  
“以你的身手，如果真想挣脱根本没有问题吧！”银时猩红色的瞳孔映出土方吃惊的表情。  
“啰嗦！还不是你骗我！”  
“我可没有骗过你。”银时打断了他，因为土方的那些话只不过是在为自己找借口吧了。  
“那你为什么——”  
“土方，我们在一起吧！”  
“诶？”  
坂田银时叫了他的姓氏，还一脸认真的表情说那么震撼人的话，土方惊呆了。他无法继续和那双眼对视，缓缓地垂下眼睑，长睫毛颤动了几下，似乎从胸腔里迸发出的声音：“那么，至少拿出点诚意来啊！混蛋！”

“诚意.......吗？”  
银时的脸上掠过一丝疑惑，他眨了眨眼睛看着土方：“那、那这次换你来抱我，可以了吧！”  
“哈？你——给我差不多点！”没想到他对诚意的理解竟然是这样的，土方猛地将他推到一边，摔门出去了。  
“多串........”银时望着他的脊背，陷入了沉默。

银时被锁住的期间，土方出去过两次。天色渐暗，他不知道什么时候竟睡着了，恍惚中闻到一股很香甜的食物气味，银时缓缓地睁开眼睛，看到面前的凳子上放在一碗快要冷掉的红豆饭。床头柜上台灯亮着，暗橘色的光从身后映照过来，他注意到土方和衣躺在他的背后。  
“银时，我有些话要跟你说。”

银发男人一动不动地听他说话，眼睛透过落地窗望向外面的夜色。

“听着，我不知道你是什么人，也不会问你从前都做过什么。我是个警察，不会纵容罪犯，对投机取巧的行为没有办法接受。”土方将双臂交叉枕在头部下面，表情凝重地盯着天花板，仿佛下了很大的决心般开口道：“事情到了今天这一步，我们应该做个了结了。在遇到你之前，我没想过会和男人在一起。那天的事......大概你也没有想清楚吧！所以，我想把话说清楚。”

“别开玩笑了......”  
听到“了结”两字时，银时的心里咯噔一声。他意识到他们两人之间不能再用开玩笑蒙混过去，土方这一板一眼的性格，凡事都要清清楚楚。和男人存在背德的关系，恐怕已经超出了他的预期。哪怕是他已经动心，也无法在对方面前做到坦诚相待。银时本想等他慢慢接受，看样子等不及了。

“唔？”土方听见银时的声音，冰冷得好似来自深海。

“没想清楚？呵呵，谁会稀里糊涂地和男人接吻，谁又会意乱情迷地抱男人？谁会为无关紧要的人挡子弹？警官大人倒是说说看，你能做到吗？”

的确做不到。即便是紧急状态，他也无法确定自己会做出以上这些事来。土方语塞了，他望着银时的后背。那男人没有转过身的意思，激荡的情绪使他肩膀微微颤抖，满头的银发在灯光的映照下泛着温柔的光泽，蓬松卷曲的样子和他那慵懒不拘的性格，还真是相配。

“既然做不到，就别忙着否定别人。”  
银时冷笑了一声，“ 我是个赌徒，过去十年都是以此为生。虽然你看不上，但是我愿意将后半生赌在这上面。”

“你是......什么意思？”土方舔了下嘴唇，心里忐忑不安起来。银时的话语斩钉截铁，似乎是下定了什么重要的决心。

银时坐起身来，赤红地双眼注视着土方的脸，眼神坚定且充满了倾略性。那毫无表情的脸紧绷着，微微昂起的下巴宛如一个国王，使他周身散发着一种强悍的气势。  
在这个瞬间，土方觉得自己被他震慑住了，不知为何想起了扑克牌里的K。

“和我赌一把怎么样？”  
“赌什么？”  
“如果我输了，以后都不再赌。如果你输了，请认真考虑和我交往的事。”  
“交、交往？你这家伙.......这种事能随便开玩笑的吗？！”土方惊得从床上弹起，瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我像在开玩笑吗？”  
银时的眼角颤动了一下，喉骨不自然地滑动了一下，微微低下头轻声说道：“这就是一个赌徒........能拿得出的最大的真诚。拜托了！”

话都说道这个份上，再拒绝就说不过去了，特别是想到银时曾为他受过伤，这件事始终记在土方的心上。在银时出去避祸的这段时间，他发现自己每天在担心。要说完全无情，又怎么能容忍一个男人打开自己的身体？若是有情，最介意的并不是因为对方是男人，而是银时那吊儿郎当的性格和不务正业的人生。  
可是这些事，真的可以用纸牌来决定吗？

两人的纸牌游戏，也有很多种玩法。 坂田银时对纸牌的玩法非常精通，如果是由他洗牌，他可以在很短的时间内记住四副牌的顺序，作为一个资深的赌场老手，无论玩什么他都有把握赢土方。所以，为了平衡优劣势，玩牌的规则只能由外行的土方来定，甚至洗牌发牌都只能由土方亲自执行。

银时盘腿坐在床上，而土方坐在他的对面。四副扑克牌已经整理好，被土方分成了两垛，分别放在两人的身边。  
“你说吧！要这么玩？”  
“就比大小。牌大的人可以继续发牌，谁的牌先发完，谁就算赢。”  
“诶~这不就是小时候玩的接龙吗？”银时的眉头拧在一起，挤出一个难看的笑。在他看来，这根本不能算是赌牌的一种。


	15. 第15页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

“你玩不玩？”土方抬起眼瞪着对面的人。其实他到现在也码不准自己到底是不是真的想赢，心情真的很复杂。

银时舔了下嘴唇，看着自己被拷住的手腕：“呃.......这个还不准备打开吗？”  
“牌局结束了我立刻给你打开，现在先忍着吧！”土方清了清嗓子，宣布开始：“因为是我洗的牌，公平起见由你先开始吧！”

还真是认真啊......  
坂田银时心里嘀咕着，从手边翻开第一张牌，是一张9。而土方翻开是一张7，于是银时开始翻第二张牌，是6。接下来是土方，他的第二张牌是10，所以可以再翻第三张，是Q，那么再翻第四张牌。如果遇到同花同样大小的牌，后翻牌者算大。以此类推。

这个游戏其实没有任何技术含量，大部分时候靠运气。银时唯一可以占优势的便是他可以算到还有哪些牌没有被翻出。对于他这种老手来说，身上到处都藏有扑克的，他只需换掉其中三、四张牌就可以提前发完牌，而且输掉的外行土方也不可能去检查没有翻开的牌核对扑克的花色数量。

这样做的风险就是，这么近的距离如果被土方发现了，那他的下场.......  
银时不动声色的盘算着，仔细地看了看摊在床上的那些已经被翻出来的扑克牌。不到十分钟，已经翻出来了一半，目测未翻出的部分，土方应该要比他少十多张。银时心里有些慌，下意识地去摸口袋，可是什么都没掏出来。

“找这个吗？给你！”土方瞥了银时一眼，从床头柜里拿出一个棒棒糖丢到他面前。  
这颗糖是上次离开的时候留下的，没想到土方竟然收在卧室的抽屉里。他还留着的啊.......银时浅笑了一下，剥开糖纸塞进嘴里：“多串，你喜欢吃蛋黄酱？那种东西能吃吗？”

“至少没有糖尿病风险。”土方淡淡地答道，现在轮到土方翻牌，牌剩得不多了，两人翻牌的时候也越来越谨慎。

“J。该你。”  
“K。再来一张，还是K。”银时得意地笑了笑，继续翻，下一张是3，轮到土方。  
.......  
“看来我要输了。”银时有些灰心了。因为后面连续被土方翻了五张牌，他还有至少10张牌，而土方只剩下不到6张了。  
“还没到最后，谁也不知道。3。”土方翻开的是张黑桃3，轮到银时发牌。  
.......  
胶着战到最后3张了。土方手里的牌是5，现在轮到银时发牌：“8”  
“Q”银时非常得意地翻下一张，是张方片4。  
“K，还是该我。”土方翻开一张是Q。  
最后一张牌的主动权落到了土方的手里，当他翻起最后一张牌的时候，银时的脸色已经变得很难看了。

土方刚刚拿起纸牌，忽然停住了动作。他看到银时的头上，有颗红色光柱照过来的小点，随着银时身体的摇摆轻轻晃动。

是狙击枪！  
土方惊恐地看着银时，半张着嘴甚至来不及发声提醒。他立刻丢开手里的牌，朝银时扑了过去。那个银发男人显然没有反应过来发生什么事，他只觉得后背摔得很痛。为了躲避子弹，土方抱着他滚到了地上，装米饭的碗也被摔得粉碎。凭借落地窗帘和柜子的遮挡，蜷缩在墙角。

紧接着，听到子弹嵌入墙壁的钝响，还有打中闹钟后金属和玻璃破裂的刺耳声响，床上的纸牌也飞溅起来。对方至少射入了四枪，土方屏气凝神不敢轻易挪动位置，大约过了五分钟，屋内渐渐平静。

“多串！我喘不过气了！”银时斜靠在墙壁上，被土方压在身上，还紧紧地抱着他的脑袋，力道之大使他近乎窒息。不过他清楚地听见了土方的心跳声，还有他身上那淡淡的烟草味。

“你想死吗？别乱动！”  
土方担心狙击手还在伺机开枪，搂住银时的手稍稍劲儿呵斥道。他从窗帘的缝隙中向外对面看去，可惜对霓虹灯太亮，根本看不到阴影里对方的位置。

“唉.......已经没人了。”银时的手顺势抱着他的腰，在他屁股上拍了两下，“狙击手暴露了位置肯定会离开的。”  
“喂！你别乱摸......！”土方发现自己这尴尬的姿势后，想要站起来却发现自己的皮带不知道何时被解开了，手铐的挂在床头上轻轻晃动着，他惊愕地看着银时：“诶？你——手铐什么时候打开的？”

坂田银时咧着嘴，神秘地笑了笑：“这是赌徒的秘密。”他边说着，搂过土方的脖子吻了过去。  
“唔！”  
柔然的唇边紧贴在一起，土方来不及说话就被对方的舌头攻了进来，就像是个调皮的孩子一样在口腔里搅动着，甜腻的味道袭来如同踩在云彩里一般使他晕眩。

“可恶......！”  
土方咬着牙，沙哑的声音有些颤抖。想反抗，可是他的腰被银时的手臂牢牢压住，对方的手悄无声息地滑进皮带扣，略显粗鲁地玩弄着他股间的肉块，身体的反应使他感到气愤。

“和我交往吧！”  
银时隔着衬衣啃噬着他的胸口，饶有兴致地用舌头吮弄着乳首，唾液濡湿布料，小巧的红嫩受不住撩拨，很快坚挺起来。

“哈......明明是我赢了！”银时的手指执拗地徘徊在脆弱的铃口位置，刺激他溢出更多体液。土方的后腰紧绷着，钴蓝色的瞳孔泛起漂亮的水色，有些受不住地抱怨道：“别、别弄了！银时！”

“不对，是我赢了。”银时抱着他向身侧翻过去，将土方压在身下，拇指摩挲着他薄唇。

银时脸上漾起的温柔，使土方产生了一种暴露秘密的羞耻感，他知道自己被看穿了，微微眯起眼睛望向别处。可是，刚刚被人狙击，现在做这种事合适吗？！

“你先给我让开！”土方拼尽最后一点理智，将银时推开了。他立刻关掉了屋内的灯，将窗帘拉好，遮住了窗户上的弹孔。  
“喂，多串！现在怎么办！”银时苦闷地哼了一声，向自己的股间瞟了一眼：“我儿子涨得快要爆炸了。” 

土方尴尬地转过身，将自己红透了的脸隐藏在夜色中，小声嘟囔着：“你想留在这里等着被打死吗？”  
“你的意思是.......”银时一咕噜从地上翻起来，两眼放光地看着土方。  
“吵死了！还不快走！”  
“今晚上要住豪华套房！”  
“啧！刚才就应该让你一枪被打死。”

坂田银时有生以来最认真的一次赌局，就是刚才那个幼稚的接龙游戏。  
放弃了作弊，放弃了算牌，他一门心思都在观察土方的表情。虽然赌徒和警察在一起，是件很荒谬的事，可是命运不就是那么荒谬吗？赌徒常常和自私、狡猾甚至胆小怕事联系在一起，可是他却萌生了担心甚至保护对方的心情，生平第一次对男人产生情欲，使他的命运和这个警察紧紧交缠在一起。

至于赌局，银时已经决定听天由命了。可是，就在刚才土方十四郎扑向他的时候，他才明白过来：赌局什么的，根本就不存在，土方的心早已经输给他了。

今天的夜晚，真是既惊险又刺激啊！

==============================

神乐去哪里了呢？

十多岁的小姑娘在街上乱逛，却是天不怕地不怕的。她身上的钱不多，因为平时在船上几乎没有用钱的地方，出门到底要用多少钱她没有概念。神乐想去找哥哥，又不想给他打电话。她知道神威活动在新宿一带，所以准备去碰碰运气。

神乐漫无目的地走在街上，来搭讪的猥琐大叔很多。  
她那凶悍的样子和矫捷的身手，倒是没几个人敢真正动手。她坐在公园的长椅上，有些犯困了，不知道该去哪里找哥哥。她深深地叹了口气，这时候身后突然传来一个低哑的中年男人的声音。

“喂，小姑娘，你胆子真大啊！”  
“呃？！”  
听到这声音，神乐吃了一惊，猛地转头看到的人，正是她的父亲——星海坊主。这个沧桑的男人，难掩疲惫的神情，两眼却像老鹰一般锐利。他一把揪住神乐的后衣领，呵斥道：“学人家离家出走还早着呢！臭丫头！悄悄跑到东京来，为什么不给哥哥打电话？”  
原来星海坊主听说女儿出走以后，第一时间就是来新宿蹲守。

“我这不是正要给他打电话嘛！”  
“船上的保镖说一个银发的男青年带你走的，这是怎么回事？”  
“就是.......有人带路比较放心。”神乐脸上挤出一个难看的笑，撒娇道：“爸爸，就让我在东京玩几天吧！”  
“别转移话题，带你出走的人是谁？”  
父亲的表情阴沉得像暴风雨即将来临，神乐自知瞒不过去，只好将事情说他听。

“坂田......银时？”星海坊主喃喃地重复着这个名字，听说是他让熊本在日本暴露身份的事后，不由对他产生了兴趣。  
“爸爸，让我留在东京吧！”神乐望着他。

“哼，先找到他再说吧！”星海坊主心里有了另外的打算。


	16. 第16页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土

天亮了吗？  
坂田银时缓缓地睁开眼，目光呆滞地看着屋顶华丽的吸顶灯，宽大的床铺以及身上盖着的蓬松温暖的羽绒被，房间里有柠檬味的空气清新剂的味道。银时这才想起来了，昨晚上在土方的家里遭遇了狙击，是土方拉着他来酒店开了房间。

既然来了酒店，当然是要做那档子事儿。当他发现土方舍命保护自己时雀跃不已，一激动做到后半夜才睡去。此刻银时干渴得喉咙里就像是着了火一般，坐起身来看着地上到处是两人乱丢的衣物，不由地露出了微笑。而他身边的人，只露出了一个黑头发的脑袋，睡在床边。

土方十四郎还没有醒，他侧身朝窗户的方向躺着，晨曦透过窗帘正照在他的脸上，白皙的脸庞上仿佛每个毛孔都能看清楚，浓密的长睫毛随着均匀的呼吸微微翕动着。脑袋陷入枕头里，裹紧被子的睡姿像一个没有安全感的孩子。银时朝嘴里猛灌了几口矿泉水，再看看土方的睡颜，不禁产生了恶作剧的念头。

他重新躺到床上，从身后抱住了土方。大约是被子裹得太紧，赤裸的身子滚烫且有些汗津津。银时将脸贴在土方的后颈窝，右手像蜿蜒爬行的蛇一样滑到他的胸口，抓揉着微微隆起的胸肌。见他没有反抗，银时将食指压在柔软的乳头上调皮地拨弄着。果然，土方发出了仿佛呓语般的呻吟声。

“唔.......”  
银时满意地在他后颈窝亲了两下，将那小肉粒夹在指间轻轻揉搓起来。不一会儿，乳首便被挑逗得硬如石子。怀里的人忽然颤抖了一下，他才恋恋不舍地松开手指。银时舔了下嘴唇，该看看下面的情况怎么了吧！他的动作就像柳叶掠过水面那般若即若离，指腹划过结实的腹肌，越过深陷的肚脐，忽然遇到了某个坚硬如铁的家伙，正气喘吁吁地怒视着侵略者，银时愣了一下，随后惊喜地握住了它。

“别碰我......”  
土方含含糊糊地嘟囔了一声，胯骨扭动着以示抗议。他浑身乏得要命，要不是考虑到今天的是周日，他绝对不会允许银时过度索求。

“多串的这个.......真是精神啊！”银时笑着调侃道，然后捉住圆润的龟头轻轻揉捏着，小孔里溢出的少许粘液濡湿了他的掌心，坚挺的肉柱甚至能感觉到土方强有力的脉搏。其实这只不过是男人最正常的晨勃现象，可这也是最难以抵抗的情欲陷阱。

“银时，你这家伙.......住手！”  
当男人的手开始抚弄下面的囊袋，甚至轻轻揉捏里面的玉丸时，土方打了个惊颤，越来越强烈的快感促使他从睡梦中清醒过来。他抓住银时的手臂惊慌地呵斥道。紧贴在自己臀部上的硬物让他感觉到了莫大的威胁，可是自己的身子也热了起来，现在再说不要好像已经来不及了，土方不由懊恼对银时太放松警惕了。

这下子银时不用再小心翼翼，加快捋动包皮的速度，拇指在脆弱的铃口上恶意地摩擦着，听到怀里的人软软地呻吟了两声，银时知道他已经有了感觉，将自己的性器抵住秘蕾处摩擦着，那地方紧张地开始收缩。

“笨、笨蛋！不能再做了——”  
就在土方慌忙想要推开银时的时候，男人粗硬的肉刃已经顶开蕾心，他苦闷地呻吟着，全身紧绷着泛起了冷汗。

“你这里面.......好热！”  
肉穴里依然柔软火热，银时的性器没入进入后立刻被肠道紧紧缠住，那感觉舒服得简直要被融化了一样。银时的后腰一阵发酸差点交代出去。他吞咽了一下将土方的左大腿搭在自己的手臂上，一边用力抽插着，一边套弄对方的性器。

“哈......呼！停下！你这样......我不行的！”被前后夹击的土方难过地扭动着身子，断断续续地嚷着。

银时没有理会他，急促地喘息着专注朝那肉穴里进攻着，快速抽出然后再重重地顶进去，硕大的龟头粗鲁地碾过土方身体里最敏感的部分，听他喉间传出的甜腻软糯的呜咽声，就明白了他其实是很舒服的，现在停下来土方非杀了他不可。

被子里两个男人紧紧地交缠在一起，汗水浸湿了被褥，也使紧贴的身子随着抽插的动作发出淫荡的水声。银时的肉刃像是要钉在他身体里一般，抽插的力道大得惊人。土方紧紧闭着眼睛，温热的液体濡湿了眼角。他拼命咬住被子的一角，发出小动物求助般呜咽声。但是那男人并没有因此饶过他，反而更加粗鲁地玩弄他的性器，指尖抠弄着铃口，迫使他走向高潮。

“放手！混蛋！”过于强烈的快感，使土方痉挛着挺直身体，狂乱地喊了一声。  
“可恶，好紧......！”  
土方的性器在银时的手里颤抖着喷射出来，随之而来的是肉穴里猛地收紧，舒服得头皮发麻。他深吸了口气，不顾对方正在射精，他又加大了力道朝土方的耻骨撞击了几下，才算是彻底释放了出来。  
“讨厌......！”  
肠道里的敏感处再次受到刺激，阴茎竟像是失禁般不断溢出精液来，土方的脑子里嗡嗡作响，全身战栗着就像被电击了一般。银时则紧紧搂着他，在脊背上落下点点吻痕，安抚着怀里崩溃的肉体。

“喂，舒服了吗?”  
“混蛋！你脑子只有这一件事吗？  
十分钟后，两人才渐渐趋于平静。肉体冷静下来了，土方却被银时毫无节制地索求惹怒了，转过身朝他脸上就是一拳。

“啊！ 真是的，怎么还有精神打人啊........”银时的口腔里顿时有甜腥的味道，这一拳打得不轻，他疼得龇牙咧嘴地嘟囔着。

“你是野兽吗？一大早就开始发情！”土方恨恨地骂着，其实他心里更恨那么轻易就堕入情欲的自己。

“你睡在我旁边，难道让我看着不吃吗？再说你昨晚上不也喊着舒服吗？”银时猩红色的眼睛眨巴着，一脸无辜地看着他。

“那是.......！！”昨晚上羞耻的情事再次浮现在脑海里，土方的耳朵都红了。他不打算再继续争辩，干脆将脸埋进枕头闭上眼睛假寐起来。

“我先去洗个澡，你休息一会再起来。”看着他害羞的样子，银时忍不住轻笑了一声。缓缓站起身来，朝浴室走去：“等会儿我就去找神乐。”

=================================

坂田银时乘坐电梯来到酒店大堂，伸了个夸张的懒腰，他并不担心神乐，那丫头可鬼得很，一般人奈何不了她的。他现在回一趟土方的住处，有个重要的东西要去取。

昨天被土方锁在床头的时候，银时仔细考虑了今后的打算。为了以防万一，他悄悄地将翡翠烟斗藏在了床下，没多久就遭到了狙击。果然，熊本苍龙虽然逃到台湾去了，却并不打算放松对银时的追杀。

不管怎么说，先取回烟斗吧！要想和土方长久在一起，必须想办法在东京安身立命。可是他早已经习惯了周旋在赌桌前，现在突然要让他改行，一时间真是没有头绪。坂田银时胡思乱想着，不知不觉就来到了公寓门口。

“你就是坂田银时吧？”  
“诶？”  
银时刚刚推开门，就看到一个身材魁梧的中年男人翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，他身穿黑色风衣，沧桑的脸颊上是被紫外线过度照射的红铜色，酱紫色嘴唇紧闭且向下弯着，和出奇浓密的眉毛不同的是头发，剩余不多的头发倔强地耷拉在即将秃顶的脑袋上，炯炯有神的双眼仿佛能射出激光一样注视着银时。

“你把我的宝贝女儿拐走了，我本该一枪打死你。”星海坊主眼角抽动了一下，从口袋里掏出枪放在膝盖上，“听说是你把熊本的身份报告给警察的？不错啊！”


	17. 第17页

设定： 民间赌神银 X 卧底警察土 

“说什么报告……？我也要吃饭吧？”  
坂田银时倒是没有被他的气势吓倒，他伸出小指掏这耳朵，径直朝卧室走去。  
“我还没说完呢！”

砰！  
子弹射进了他脚下的地板砖，一声巨响后地砖顿时龟裂开。银时皱起了眉头，那没什么精神的赤瞳瞪着他：“你到底有什么事？直接说吧！”

“神乐昨晚上和她哥吵架了，又非要留在东京，说什么是要和一个银发的卷毛开拉面店，就是你吧？”

“哈？”  
银时愣住了，他想起两天前在拉面店做临时工的时候，随口和神乐说起“迟早自己开一家拉面店”，没想到那丫头居然当真了？！

“楼下那家店，我买下来了。”  
星海坊主轻叹了口气：“我仔细想了想，毕竟是个丫头，老是关在船上不像话。你们去把那个店开起来吧！”

“呵呵，你这当爹的难道不怕我真把你女儿拐跑了？”银时坏笑了一声说道。  
“你要是动歪心思，酒店里的那个警察能饶了你吗？”星海坊主话中有话，继续等他的回答。  
“我要是不答应呢？”

男人从身后拿出一个物件，银时顿时瞪大了眼睛。那丝绸包裹着东西，正是他的翡翠烟斗。

“不答应的话，酒店里的警察，可就活不成了。”星海坊主表情并不像是开玩笑的，开门见山地说道：“你答应的话，好好照顾神乐，直到她闹腾够了回到横滨，我就把这个东西还给你。”

“老无赖……”

砰！  
没想到那人听见了他的咒骂声，漆黑的枪口里子弹再次射过来，距离银时的脚只有几厘米，把他吓得整个人跳了起来。  
“我去！你疯了吗？”

“你有选择吗？熊本的人一直盯着你，只要神乐不在你身边，他们一定会杀你。找不到你，他们就会对这个警察动手。” 星海坊主看了看乱七八糟的屋子，“让他们知道你是我的人，也算是保命吧！”

银时怔怔地看着那个秃头男人，后背冷汗淋漓。一不小心竟让自己进退维谷，无论是逃走还是拒绝星海坊主的要求，都会让土方身陷险境。

“喂，老家伙你拿走我的翡翠烟斗，还想让我免费给你当保姆，这买卖不划算吧！”银时靠在墙边，冷冷地说道。  
秃头男人站了起来，走到银时面前：“这房子不能再住了。前面一条街的双叶公寓，搬过去吧！”他边说着，从口袋掏出一串钥匙。

“唔？你的意思是让我们两个大男人和神乐住一起吗？”银时接过钥匙，一脸惊诧地反问道。

只见星海坊主嘴角微微上扬，露出一个诡异的笑容，那警告的眼神透着凶狠。看着那光溜溜的脑袋，不知道为什么银时联想到了海狮。  
“照顾她可以，但是我保证不了她的安全。”  
秃顶的男人拉开大门，临走前又提醒道：“和那丫头在一起，你首先要保证的是自己的安全。”

“哼，我知道，一家子都是无赖……”目送秃头男人离开，银时忍不住小声嘀咕着。  
砰！  
又一颗子弹掠过银时的肩膀，射进铁门里，巨响在走廊里回荡着，他连忙捂住耳朵。  
“敢在我女儿面前说坏话，你试试看！”粗狂的男声远远地传来。

银时忽然有种被坑了的感觉，说不定以后都没机会摸牌了，一想到这里就心乱如麻。  
对了！要马上赶快回去看看土方！  
他在后颈窝里摸了一把，竟全是冷汗。顾不上考虑其他，银时拔腿跑向电梯厅。

当他火急火燎地跑回去，看到土方已经穿好衣服正在洗漱，好像丝毫不知道被监视的事，坂田银时不禁松了口气。

“有什么事要对我说的吗？”  
土方注意到银时叉着腰站在卫生间的门口，正透过镜子表情凝重地望着自己，忍不住问道。

“你搬家吧！我已经找好房子了，和昨天那个小姑娘一起住。”  
“咦？你说什么？”  
土方正在系扣子的手停了下来，以为自己听错了。

“呃……！为了安全起见，你搬去和我，还有神乐一起到住吧！”银时歪着脑袋清了清嗓子，尝试着组织语言，但是看土方的表情，他的心越发没底。

土方藏蓝色的眼睛睁得溜圆，半张着嘴望着银时。一个赌棍，和一个黑社会老大未成年的女儿，现在邀请一个警察同住。这家伙只不过出去了一趟，难道让车子把脑袋撞坏了？！

“那个……我准备开个拉面店，如果你辞职，我可以考虑让你负责管理？”见他不说话，银时翻着眼睛继续说着。

“你这个滚蛋！胡说八道些什么？！”土方只觉得被他说得脑子里一团浆糊，气恼之下朝银时的脑袋猛拍了一巴掌。  
“哎呦！我说的是真的！”  
“给老子滚！” 

=============================  
一星期后的某个休息日。

土方十四郎今天准备去看看坂田银时开的新店。当他知道那天说拉面店的事，银时并不是随口乱说的时候，还觉得有些对不起他。

自那天起，土方所在的警署突然接到了新的案件。正在他忙于工作的这段期间，坂田银时意外地没有去找他。两个人暂时没有再见面，土方的确换了住处，但不是搬去双叶公寓。就目前这种情况，他还没办法接受同居。至于银时是不是真的和神乐一起住在那边，他似乎并不在意。

但是，坂田银时隔天就会给他发图片，看得出他那天说要开店的事并不是开玩笑的。店里只做了局部的调整，更名为“万味拉面店”。那个小姑娘跟在他后面忙碌着，很勤快地在工作。其实土方也挺纳闷，为什么黑社会头目的女儿会对开小店感兴趣。呵呵，说不定真的是一时兴起。

土方轻笑了一声，抬起头感慨万千地看着门楣上的店面招牌。  
万味拉面店正在营业中，因为未到饭点儿，店里面进出的客人并不多。土方在门口驻足，仔细打量着焕然一新的招牌。

那家伙……真的改邪归正了的话，我也认真考虑一下和他的事吧！土方心里暗暗地想着，没察觉连脸都开始发烫了。

土方轻轻地撩开门帘，里面传来熟悉的声音。他循声望去，一个穿白色围裙头戴抹额的银发男人正背对他而坐，袖子挽到手肘以上，兴致勃勃地和对面而坐的小女孩说话。

“池子里只翻出来3个9，我还有75%的机会。所以我赢得机会更大。”银时在本子上写着什么，坚持自己的意见。

“如果庄家拿到9呢？阿银你如果拿不到9赢的机会就会大大下降哦。你手里是10，庄家是J，如果拿到只要是9以上就能稳赢你，你还得赌对方拿不到9。”

“你这丫头，怎么不相信我呢？我当然有办法拿到9啊！”见她不信，银时不知从哪儿拿出了一张黑桃9。

“你——！”神乐站了起来，她看到土方时，捂着嘴窃笑了一下故意说：“阿银真不愧是赌神，有没有想过重出江湖啊？”

“唉，暂时都没可能了……那家伙应该不会同意我再赌了！”他垂头丧气地说。

“真是抱歉啊！我就不妨碍你修炼赌术了。”  
“多、多串？”  
突然听到土方的声音，银时差点从凳子上摔下来，他脸色惨白地看着土方。  
“顺路过来吃碗面，不过老板好像没时间啊！我先走了！” 土方嘴里叼着烟微微颤动着，说完便头也不回地走掉了。

“喂喂！多串，你听我说！”  
拉面店老板连忙追出去，却没看到土方的半个人影。他擦了擦额头上的汗珠，从口袋里摸出一颗棒棒糖，怏怏地塞进嘴里。想到被土方误解了，好像连草莓牛奶的糖果都变得索然无味。

“他不会真的以为我又重操旧业了吧……”他深深地叹了口气。

叮咚！  
听到短信通知声，银时从口袋里掏出手机，是一个陌生号码。

“我要一大碗海鲜鱼丸面，多海鲜多鱼丸多面，另外要一大瓶蛋黄酱，下午5点送到松林街XX号.......。准时准点，过期不候。”

银时愣了一秒，突然爆发出大笑声，引得路人纷纷侧目。他嘴里嚼着的棒棒糖发出咯嘣的声音，唇齿间溢出甜蜜的气息，好像在自言自语地说着什么。  
“吃了我的面，以后就是我的人了哦！”

【全文完】


End file.
